Truth be Told
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Teenagers are so full of falsehood at times, that even romantic relations they have the stench of lies. But its not fair if Natsuki Kuga, a 19 year old senior, falls in love with her English Teacher, Shizuru Fujino. And its not fair what she goes through.
1. A New Teacher

"You asked to see me, Miss?"

The 22-year-old woman idly looked at the 19-year-old senior, with a causal smile, and nodded her head. She raised up the girl's story, and looked at the girl's clear emerald eyes.

"Your story- do you mind if I published it?"

The girl looked back at her and smiled. "Your smile, mind if I steal them?"

"It wouldn't matter, I'm always smiling when your there…"

The girl sat on the chair in front of woman. "Why is that so, _ma'am_?"

"Because you're a unique child."

"I'm not a kid." The other girl argued, pouting cutely at her teacher.

"Prove it." The older girl said with defiance.

"Truth is- I've got boobs. Therefore I am not a kid." She muttered with a small smile on her face.

The two laughed in harmony.

--

Natsuki Kuga, a Senior in High School, 19 years of the age, was bored out of her mind. She sat against a tree, looking up at the clouds, not caring about the world around her. It was study hall, right before her last period of the day, and she wanted to take a nap before her last class, which was a stupid AP class. It was already the start of the second semester, and their old boring teacher had gotten surgery.

It was most likely that she would have hired someone, well, I don't know, her age? Natsuki let out a sigh, honestly, she hated adults. They always put the blame on others, they didn't take it. They lied to you a lot, and if they did tell you the truth, they probably would hit you in their car and go Las Vegas to get married to some person they've slept with for a week.

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but it was all still the same. Natsuki let her cool green eyes wander around her, when she heard footsteps approaching. It was two boys, around her age, and two girls, one a year younger than her.

The taller boy, Ian, and his brown spiky hair and his cocky grin, stood over Natsuki. "Hey, Natsuki, 'sup out here?" he said coolly, winking at Natsuki. Natsuki mumbled out an answer, before standing up in her ripped black jeans. The other boy, Takeda and his black spiky hair, walked up next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Natsuki roughly pushed him to the ground, and glared at him, and he backed away. Tomoe, the younger of the two girls, wrapped her arm into Ian's, and gave Natsuki a smile. Natsuki knew that Tomoe didn't really like her, and she didn't like her either, in fact, she didn't really like the 'group' of friends she hung out with. She didn't like the things they did for reputation, or what they did for fun.

She only hung out with them because they 'accepted' her into their group, and they came to her. She was just submissive to them, and completely bored. In fact, she had a high dislike for Takeda and Tomoe, and Ian and Rachel, the older girl, was tolerable but annoying. Ian was one of those guys who were menacing to those younger than him, beat people up, did drugs, and was practically the school's stud. He was basically the 'popular' boy, and was 'friends' with the 'right' people.

Rachel and Tomoe were stereotypical cheerleaders, who gossiped their asses off. Although, Rachel liked Takeda, which was an actual surprise, since Takeda wasn't even attractive, not a bit.

Truth be told, the group only hung out with her because it did boost up their reputation, who couldn't resist the 'charming, lone wolf, biker girl, Kuga Natsuki who lived by herself, had a fairly large amount of money, and basically had respect from people at first glance'?

The group started talking about weekend plans, even though they just got back into school from Winter Vacation, but, they being 'popular' must always have something already planned, right? Anyways, apparently, there was a senior party, and originally, only Natsuki, Ian, and Rachel were invited, however, they got Takeda and Tomoe in because of Ian and Rachel.

Natsuki honestly didn't want to go, she'd rather go home and write. Yes, Natsuki was a writer, but she honestly had pride, so it was one of her inner hobbies. Basically, that meant nobody knew, or would ever know about it.

She tucked a few strands of her midnight blue hair behind her ear before giving her jaded nod that affirmed the group of a 'yes, I want to go but at the same time don't want to go; don't ask questions, I might end up hitting you and/or running you over with my Ducati.' Ian smirked, and the group was about to start gossip, or, everyone but Natsuki, but the bell for Study Hall to end rung, and they were off on their way to class.

Well, except Ian. He and Natsuki both had the same last class, English. Or, AP Literature, but English was what they called it back in the day of the 'Kindergarten' time, where she met Ian.

The two trudged way up to the fourth floor of the school, where most senior classes were, which was an extreme pain since it took at least 10 minutes to not get stuck in the 'student traffic', with only 7 minutes to get to each class. But, as seniors, they took the idea to prepare during study hall and make sure all their stuffs in the lockers that they needed were in their backpacks, and what they didn't was shoved merciless into the poor metal cage.

Natsuki walked next to Ian, although every time someone said hi to him, he'd stop, but Natsuki kept walking, and he would sigh, and run to catch up. He needed the reputation of his long time 'friend' to make his own better, after all, his last year should be the best. Natsuki was disappointed in the people she hung out with, didn't they know that once they step into the real world, all of this would never matter? Being popular, stupid, and mean would not help you in business. Okay, maybe the popular part if you then reword it with 'having connections', but the other two, no.

Although, at times she wished she had the same personality as them. Not exactly the same, but at times, she wished she could be just as carefree, and having fun on her own will, instead of being forced to have fun. It was her last year of her 'childhood', after this, there would be no help for her. Sighing, the teenager, walked to the class room on the fourth floor, and pulled the door open.

The chattering class stopped a moment to say hi to her and Ian, which Ian responded with a grin and a shout, and Natsuki plainly ignoring them and going to her seat in the far back corner near the window. She didn't exactly hate the fourth floor, if she was on the good side, then it was tolerated. And the good side showed the hills, and if you look hard enough, you could see the ocean past them. Truthfully, she wanted to be here during sunset, but, students were not allowed once all the after-school clubs ended, otherwise fined for loitering.

Natsuki sat in her normal position, letting her right hand fall flat on the desk, and propping her left hand on its elbow so she could lean against her hand as she leaned into it. Ian respectively in a way, took the seat next to her. (Each table was enough for two seats.) Immediately, once the two were next to each other, all the 'good' people, which Ian liked, were allowed to sit nearby and around them. If Ian didn't like someone that sat on that side of the classroom, he immediately got up to shove that poor senior out of his chair. He normally didn't hit girls, unless they were-

"Stupid Faggots!" Ian muttered as he sat back in his chair, running his hand through his hair. His silver eyes pierced the guy he shoved, who ran to the opposite end near the door. Natsuki honestly didn't care, by now, it didn't matter who you were. If Ian didn't like you, than you better stay as far away from him. Natsuki really didn't bother to stop him, she did when he started this act, but the damn boy was just too stubborn and thick headed with pride.

But Natsuki say she didn't try at times, and now, she felt like she had to try a bit. Maybe it was because of what he said? Natsuki shook that thought away, before looking at Ian with her usually impassive look. "Ian, don't you feel like that's getting old? Its our last year, let them do what they want."

Of course, it was Natsuki speaking, the infamous, Kuga Natsuki, was actually speaking, AND stepping up to Ian. If it were anyone else, Ian would go into a cussing rage and maybe assault her, but he knew better. After all, with people labeling, stereotyping, and biasing her, he was smaller than her. No, there was no looking up, and as a 'long time friend', he did at least _respect _her.

Ian sighed, and put his hands behind his neck and put his feat up on the table. "Your right Kuga, that is getting immature. I should take it to the next level, shouldn't I?" he grinned, and eyed the boy, whose face immediately darkened.

"Ian, that isn't what I meant."

Ian grinned and shrugged apologetic. "Fine, fine, whatever Kuga-sama says goes."

Natsuki sighed, and returned to her normal position, until the last two minutes of the passing by period ended, and last period started. Of course, to the students, it didn't mean that class had actually started, and aside from Natsuki, everyone was chatting. Ian started to talk with the two girls who were lucky to sit in the table next to Ian's, along with the two guys in front of them.

Natsuki of course, was included into the conversation, but she really didn't pay attention, and every other time she threw in a, "Mmm" to show that she listened. Her eyes once again looked at the hills, and at the beautiful blue sky above it with white clouds spread around the vast sky.

Natsuki was that interested/bored, she zoomed off in her thoughts, not even noticing the door open, and the room gone silent. She didn't even notice that the teacher, the English teacher wasn't the old hag she usually was scolded by everyday.

She sadly wasn't the first to see the woman's enthralling red eyes which gathered everyone's attention, even Ian's, or her perfect curves which was in a regular white dress shirt and a black skirt with a black tie hanging losely, her silky soft light chestnut hair which was tied up in a messy bun with a few strands of hair falling over her face, and nor did she pay attention to the woman's angelic voice, even if it had a heavy accent, it was a beautiful melodic voice.

Well, Truth be Told- She was first.

And she though a million more things with that first sight, looking into the older woman's eyes immediately, who looked back into her own.

And Truth Be Told- she didn't know if that woman was a pure angel, or if that smirk on her face showed that she was a complete devil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

A//N: I think this is the first story I wrote with long paragraphs-kinda-ish hahaha…anyways, if you guessed this was a student-teacher thing, than good. If not…well, now you know!

And don't be mad about the stereotypes/labeling/biasing I used, its actually part of the story :.

And you can already guess who the two in the beginning are anyways, if you think hard enough.


	2. First Real Friend

"Hello Everyone…My name is Fujino Shizuru, otherwise known to you as Ms. Fujino. Your normal English teacher, Ms. Carls, is having family problems, and we don't know when everything will be alright for her, so I'm your temporary teacher, or your new teacher for the rest of the year unless Ms. Carls comes back. My expectations, the same standards you have been taught for. As seniors, I want respect from you if you want respect from me. Don't be afraid to ask something to be explained, don't be afraid to ask for help. That is all I ask for, aside from the normal rules. Therefore, I would like to begin class today as something for me to get to know you guys, like you do on the first day of school. So I will start with alphabetical order, -Ayate Ian?" the young woman, Ms. Fujino, said with her beautiful voice. Natsuki looked at the teacher with interest, before going back to the window and just letting her ears listen to what was happening in class, even though she really was spacing off.

Natsuki looked at Ian, who was grinning like a maniac, who stood up. He obviously was taken back by the woman's beauty, and the fact that they were only at least 6 years apart. Well, 6 years is a lot in some cases. Ian gave Ms. Fujino one of his 'charming' smiles, before he spoke. "Well Ma'am, My name is Ian Ayate, Ayate Ian, Whatever, I'm 18, legal," he said while winking at her, even though she just stared at him like she hardly really cared, but he didn't notice as he continued, "I'm captain of the Soccer team, but most importantly I'm _single_." He hinted again, eyeing the teacher. The 'good' side burst out laughing, and some of the guys high-five'd Ian, while the two girls he had been flirting with earlier were glaring at Ms. Fujino.

To his displeasure, all she did was 'smile' like she cared, and called the next person without making a comment. For some reason, Natsuki understood her actions, which had secretly accentuated her irritation for people like Ian. Well, it didn't matter. The woman did say until their normal teacher came back, so it might be in a couple of days, weeks, months, it didn't matter. They only had half a year left.

Soon enough, she had reached the 'K' last names, and Natsuki started to pay more attention so she wouldn't miss her name, not like she really cared. She didn't want to be a bother to the teacher, like Ian and his friends probably were doing. "Kuga Natsuki?" Ms. Fujino said slowly. Natsuki felt like the older woman had said it differently than the others, but maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her.

Slowly Natsuki stood up, and Ms. Fujino eyed her. _White shirt, loose jacket, black ripped jeans…_Ms. Fujino thought, looking at the details. In her head, she knew Natsuki was probably one of those rebellious students. But the expression on her face, it was calm and…bored for a fact. And since she was sitting next to Ian, it made a weird contrast. Ms. Fujino shrugged off her own curiosity towards the girl Kuga Natsuki, and smiled at the girl, obviously wanting her to get the introductions over with.

Well, she was impatient till' she heard the girls low voice. "Ms. Fujino, as you said my name, you already understand that is my name. Well that's good now, so yeah. You won't be here for long, so there's no point if I tell you my whole life story, so that's done." She said, before taking her seat, propping up her elbow, and looking out the window.

Ms. Fujino was amazed, the girl's way of thinking intrigued her quite a lot, and she accidentally let her mind wander off as she stared at the girl. She seemed more mature than any of the students on that side of the classroom, a lot more mature. But Shizuru had 6 months to learn more about the girl, that was enough time.

She quickly finished off the others students, and surprisingly, they had more time left in this class than the others. So, as an AP class, she gave the class an assignment, actually, a surprise one, since she thought of it at the moment just to get to know the quiet rebellious girl.

"Class, for today's homework, I want you to write an essay about something. Anything in your life, anything you want to write. A story, autobiographical, biography, essay, poem, anything. It has to be 500-800 words, so please get started. Also, it has to do with _something _about you," she smiled slightly when a groan took over most of the class, except Natsuki's, who was still staring out the window. ", however, it may or may not be graded. It depends on what mood I am in tomorrow, therefore you must do it."

Another groan, before mumbles and grumbles took over the classroom, until Ms. Fujino shushed them. "Well, we have 5 minutes left, so I'll let you guys do whatever you want to do." The grumbles were soon replaced by loud talking, laughter, and gossip. Except for Natsuki, who _still_ chose to look out the window. It didn't bother Shizuru, it just made her wonder. The crowd she sat in, looked like one that would shun her or mark her as a loner for not even participating, or _wanting_ to participate in their conversations.

However, at times they tried talking to her, and all she gave them was a "hmm." Response. It made Shizuru giggle a bit, before turning towards her laptop and going into a special teacher's file. Since the principal and Ms. Carls made her do this on such short notice, they had made a little profile on every student Ms. Carls had, on the personalities she marked down or tendencies so Shizuru would know who is lying, or who would do such things, or even to simply know the students. However, after first people it wasn't really enough information so she had everyone introduce themselves.

Scrolling down this periods class, she looked down the names until she reached Natsuki's name, where she clicked it. Natsuki's school picture showed up, and unlike the other students, had so many things written about her. Shizuru didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she had to close it quickly when she heard footsteps shuffle to the table.

Sadly, to her surprise, Ian had cockily went up to her with a sleazy grin on his face, and he put his hands on the teacher's desk. "So, Ms. Fujino, eh? You're a pretty woman to be taking over the hag's job you know."

Shizuru's brow furrowed and she ended up glaring at the boy. "Excuse me sir, or, Ayate-san, but please do not show disrespect about Ms. Carls when you know nothing about her."

"Oh, I know enough to say she's a old hag. But I'm glad she's gone, I like you as a teacher better." He said, obviously flirting with her. His friends behind him were all grinning or laughing and making bets to see if he could bed the teacher, and Ms. Fujino heard them all. It didn't matter though; whoever ever bet that he would fail would win.

Shizuru gave him a disappointed sigh, and started to ignore him as he continued talking. "So there's a soccer game we're having next week, you want to come?" he said, winking at her.

Shizuru looked at him, hopefully hard enough for him to see the disgust on her face, but when he didn't, she let it out. "No, Ayate-san, I would not like to go." She said calmly, getting irritated with the boy. But he didn't give up; Ian just started trying harder, flirting and saying all these corny lines to her. It was indeed exasperating to have such a student, that Shizuru wanted to check his own profile up, probably thinking that Ms. Carls didn't like him either.

She gave him a small glare, and told him to go back to his seat, but he stayed there, ignoring her words. That really irked her. She then noticed at the corner of her eye, the girl she wanted to understand more was looking at the two with an amused expression. Shizuru started to frown, _how can she think this is funny?! Ugh, maybe she is like the other people on her side, that is why she sits next to Ayate-san…_

Little did she know, Natsuki was truly amused by Ian's desperate tries, knowing that the woman was obviously going to reject him, and wasn't amused of what he was doing. It was infuriating, since Ian had done the same to her to the point where she almost beat him up, but didn't. That's where he had a mutual respect for her, though she did not for him.

After a while, Shizuru was ready to lose her cool in front of the boy, when Natsuki took action. It was a bit dramatic though, the moment her chair scratched against the floor, the class went quiet and watched her movement. She walked towards Ian, put a hand on his shoulder, eyed him, and told him to stop, in which he did, and he sat down with his own amused grin whispering to his friends of things such as, "You see that? Kuga is interested in me, and so is Ms. Fujino. Hah, I knew it!"

Of course, that was far from true, but that wasn't on Natsuki's mind. She looked at the teacher with a serious expression before apologizing about Ian's immature actions, before Shizuru asked her why she stopped him if he was her friend.

Natsuki looked at her, her serious face replaced by a small grin, as she looked amused once again at the teacher. "You're an interesting teacher Ms. Fujino. Though honestly, he may think he's my friend since I've known him since I was small, but not really. They just like hanging out around me, but I don't really care, I'm not going to see him after this year, so it doesn't matter. But he is not my friend. I don't have anyone to consider as a friend." She said, looking into Shizuru's crimson orbs, which stared back at Natsuki's forest green.

"Oh well, you should start. High school can really help you, in many ways though you don't realize it. It helped me." Shizuru said, giving the girl a slight smile. Natsuki looked at her with her head slightly tilted, before she sighed and shook her friends.

"Its too late anyways, it doesn't matter. I'm already well off than most people here so once this year ends, I'm off to a good future I hope."

"And what is that if I may ask?" Shizuru said, her interest in the girl sparking up ever more. The other girl's straight bored expression that had been slightly amused, turned into a small smile.

"I'm planning on to Major Mechanical Engineering, and since I'm already a mechanic, I figured it would be an easier life in college to learn more about something I'm already practically a master at," the younger girl said with her head a bit up. Natsuki actually felt a bit relieved to have someone to release all that information too, it didn't matter who, she just wanted someone to know she had a good future.

The two chatted about college, universities, and a lot of other things in the last minutes, actually enjoying each other's company. Although, it wasn't enough to learn about the other girl. For some reason, Shizuru wanted to actually know her, to actually know what reaction the other girl would have from every action that would be done to her.

Natsuki just felt that it was nice to actually be able to talk with someone who actually understood what she meant, and not want to party non stop, or use her to be 'cool' or some pointless shit. It felt better to talk with Ms. Fujino than talking to the students around her.

"What did you do before you had to do this stuff…I mean, like substituting for Ms. Carls?"

Shizuru smiled, knowing at the moment, she realized that none of them in this class had realized what her last name was, which was a good thing. But by the end of the day, they probably would know, and would question her.

"Well, to be honest, Fujino is a corporation for daily needs. It's a corporations for real estate, insurance, loan sharks, business, entertainment…its really big in Germany, France, Paris, and England, but my late grandfather decided to bring it here into Asia and my father came here to Japan, so we've been here for only 22 years."

Natsuki made a silent 'ooh', nodding to what Shizuru said, and the two were about to bring up another topic had it not been for the bell for school to end. The class shuffled there way out the door as Shizuru called out and reminded them to not forget their home work and such, and she looked at Natsuki who watched everyone leave.

"Aren't you going home too?"

"Actually, my job, but after school I usually head down to the library to finish all my homework. Are you going home?"

Shizuru smiled. "Actually, I'll give you a break on you homework if you help me. Its my first day, and I need to bring my stuff in, and I guess I need help moving them. Most of it is papers, notebooks, and mostly the books I ordered for every student, but it won't take to long. So can you help me?"

Natsuki thought for a moment before agreeing, happy that she had no more homework since Ms. Fujino was the only one who gave out homework that day. Then she could go off to her job, go home, and get more sleep like she did the whole vacation break when Ian and the group didn't bother her.

--

"I thought you said it was just some papers and books!" Natsuki exclaimed, her calm mood immediately disappearing as she saw a truck with boxes filling it, and looking extremely heavy.

Shizuru let out a laugh, and scratched her cheek nervously. "Well, I ordered books so everyone would have one, and there is a lot of homework as you guys are seniors, not to mention a whole box on videos, and I premade work sheets for the rest of the year, and some special work books, and just some decorations just so its easier to learn about the things we learn about in the class…" she rambled.

Natsuki sighed, and took off her jacket, shivering as the cold December wind breezed against her skin, giving her goosebumps. "Well, we might as well start now, shall we not?"

"Actually, the reason I asked you is…I'm really sorry. I had to do paperwork, and I asked you because if I did both by myself it would take until probably 10 especially if I'm going to be done by tomorrow…I promise I'll get to you as soon as I'm done! I just need to fill in a report, sign some documents, and make my temporary apartment official. I promise, I'm sorry, and I swear I'll hurry-"

"Its okay, go now, and take your time, it seems like you do have a lot of stuff. I'll just tell my boss that I can't work today; he'll understand. And you won't be good to teach if your exhausted tomorrow, since you're probably the only person I'll ever have known that will make me talk this normally. So go, I'll start moving the boxes to your room."

Shizuru simply nodded, and quickly walked away, with a faint blush on her cheeks. _I'm the only one who has ever gotten her to talk this much? No, I'm the only __**person**__ that has gotten her to talk this much? Why am I happy over that? Oh well, having a good relationship with students is good, but…I can't be having favorites now, Oba-san said its not good to have favorites…_ Shizuru shook herself out of her thoughts as she opened her class room door, going to her desk, and pulling out a folder papers she needed to over look and sign about her stay, and substitution.

She then looked at the rest, her apartment documents, the moving documents, and her legal stay in the area papers, which was more thicker than her work. As much as she wanted to procrastinate, she couldn't because Natsuki would be out there, moving her boxes from her truck to the classroom which was the top floor all by herself.

Shizuru sighed, opening the school file, and started to look over it.

--

After what seemed like possibly three weeks, Shizuru had finally finished all her documents, and it was only 5:39 PM. Concentrating hard, she finished everything in two hours. Shizuru was about to run down to help Natsuki, who had come in every 10 minutes with a box, when she decided to go get a cup of water for the other girl. 2 hours without break, and there was still more boxes to go. After retrieving a cup, Shizuru ran down, out of the school, and jogged, making sure that a drop of water didn't spill.

She approached Natsuki who was getting a big box, removing it, and seeing that there was a lot of boxes left, groaned, but started moving back with the box. She turned around, saw Shizuru, jumped a bit, but got down from the truck, and laid the box on the edge.

"You done with the paperwork?" she said, looking at Shizuru. Her voice was full of hard breath, obviously showing that she was tired. Shizuru nodded, and said, "Here," and handed Natsuki the cup of water, who took it with an eager smile, and drank.

After a big gulp, Natsuki brought the cup down, some water dribbling down her chin, though her calm expression looked more positive, and more refreshed. "Thanks," she said with a slight smile.

Shizuru smiled back at her, feeling warm in her heart that the girl was seeming to open up to her. The girl looked at her curiously, causing Ms. Fujino to look at her back. "So, are we gonna' stand here or finish the rest?" Natsuki said stretching a bit, and returning to the box.

Shizuru nodded, went onto the truck, and pick up the second biggest box, grunted a bit before being able to carry all of its weight. She jumped off the truck and the two started walking.

"You can go home after this, you've done a lot." Shizuru said, breathing hard, as they went up the second set of stairs to the third floor, where another set of stairs awaited them. She looked at Natsuki, who only shook her head, and the two finished the stairs before Natsuki stated her true answer. "The papers took you two hours, your tired. I'm not letting you do this alone you know, that's just rude. Plus, I have nothing else to do, so I might as well help out considering you didn't let me do homework. And its cool hanging out with you, you're an adult who doesn't care about what I do, your just happy I know what to do in my life." Natsuki bluntly stated, her lips in a perfect 180 degree line, which was her normal, blank expression.

Though Shizuru saw her eyes were different, the girl's eyes unlike in class were more bright. Shizuru smiled to herself, guessing that she wouldn't be able to read the other girl's face, but maybe she could read her eyes. Judging from today, the girl had a bored, blank light in her emerald eyes, but now, they were more bright, and like earlier today, amused.

"Your friend, Ayate-san, your really different than him. Yet you tell me your not friends with him, when he seemed to hang around you a lot. Why?" Shizuru said, although her question seemed confusing to her herself.

"We were friends, but I grew up. He didn't. Honestly, I think he's immature and annoying, but they're just there. Theres nothing I can honestly do, because the fact that him, Rachel, and Takeda all live near me, and all do whatever they want. They don't take no as an answer, and they just are around me for reputation. Although the ones that named me the 'Lone Wolf' are biasing me, people think of me as a legend I guess. I don't know, they think there cool just because they think I am. Though I'm probably far from it. They honestly think that I'm just some 'cool' girl, who races on a motorcycle, who has good looks, who has a good connection to a lot of other racers and mechanics, and that's basically it." Natsuki said as they reached the final set of stairs.

"What do your really do then?" Shizuru inquired.

"Well, honestly, if I'm not at work and I don't have homework, I help out at the animal shelter. I love puppies…and other than that…I'm out getting video game magazines, motorcycle magazines, motorcycle models, or new video games themselves. I'm a normal person…except…I like writing. I honestly don't care if you tell everyone my hobbies are just like theirs, but yeah. You can if you want, they'd leave me alone more."

Shizuru grinned. "As much as I want to, I honestly want to be the only one who seems to know you."

"Your honestly the only person that does know me that much."

"Then we're each other's first good friend, are we not?"

"I guess we are."

Shizuru put down her box, and opened her classroom door, and the two went in to set down the heavy boxes. "The rest of the boxes are easier and lighter, so the next part of the job will be easy, but unpacking will be a bit difficult…anyways, your writing, can I question on what things you write?"

Natsuki stretched out, her muscles worn out from the heavy lifting, and looked at her teacher. "I write stories, poems, thoughts, rambles, anything that comes to my mind."

"Do you think I could read some of your stuff? Based on how I talk to you, you seem like a good writer…I would like to read some of your works." Shizuru declared, as the two set their way down the school.

She saw Natsuki give her a short nod, before it was quiet.

"I'm writing a book." Natsuki said, out of nowhere, and Shizuru looked at Natsuki, obviously interested in what the book is about.

"Ara? Really?"

"Yes. Its about two people, a misunderstanding, and how things always can go bad, but its unfinished. I'll let you read it once I'm done…if you do like the other stuff I write. But its only if your into depressing stuff…I'm not really a happy writer. I think blood, conflicts, and a lot of other sad things are more interesting than being happy every day. You know, that kind of stuff."

"Oh, well, once its done, you better show it to me."

"I will…I will." Natsuki gave the woman a smile. An actual, real smile, her cheeks feeling awkward from the sudden use of her muscles in her cheeks, other than the slight smirks or grins she gave out.

A smile, a beautiful, innocent, but scarred smile.

They were so different. Natsuki lived as a lie, Shizuru lied to live.

But maybe they were the same.

They were both broken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

I don't know why, but I liked how I ended it.

Anyways, Bad One, you are right. Next chapter will be sunset…

I think 25 reviews in 1 chapter is my best record. Come on guys, lets break it! 2 chapters, 50 reviews! Go, Go! Hahaha. I don't want to feel conceited, but hey, reviews gives me MOTIVATION!

To…PEE! (Betcha' guys didn't need ta' know, eh?)

Lmfao.

-Heads off to bathroom.-


	3. Sunset

Shizuru sighed, closing her eyes as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the palm of her hand. Natsuki was stretching, before she turned to her seat, and look out the window in awe. Shizuru walked up to her, confused, until she saw what Natsuki was staring at. The sun was setting behind the hills, behind the ocean, and hiding into the endless sky.

"Its beautiful…" whispered Natsuki, her emerald eyes widening. She finally saw the sunset at somewhere that closed an hour ago, and she would even get to see the stars in the massive night sky. Slowly, she walked to the window, pressing her hand on the frame, and looked at her young teacher for permission, who smiled and gave her a nod. Natsuki slid the lock down, unlocking the window, and pushed it open. Even from here, a few miles away, she could hear the faint crashing of the ocean waves on to the white grainy beach.

"I've never seen a sunset like this before…I mean, I see it all the time, but I never seen it like this," Natsuki said, talking to both Shizuru and herself. She placed her hand on the edge of the window, trying to let herself go as close as the limits were.

"It is beautiful…but…isn't it sad?" Shizuru whispered, not knowing if Natsuki would question her. But Natsuki just turned her head, looked Shizuru into her eyes, and the two shared a connection. It wasn't a connection of some sort, it was just a sharing of the same feeling.

"Your right. I guess sunsets are kind of like us, you see it everyday, you can acknowledge its beauty for _being there_, but the sad thing is, that beauty will only be there for a short while, you know? Honestly, the Sun setting is the Sun Leaving, letting that certain part of Earth go to the moon for a source of light. People only think of the sun beautiful because of its magnificent colors, but people fear the night because the night is stereotypical time to get hurt. Sometimes seeing the sun during the day is beautiful, and now that I've seen what I wanted, I think I prefer a to see a sun _rise_ here…" Natsuki ranted, not taking a short breath and actually taking around 10 minutes to tell that all too Shizuru. Shizuru looked at her with a bright smile, happy about the girl's honesty, though something inside her was raging.

_Don't leave._

A gentle breeze went inside the classroom, causing their hair and clothes to rustle a bit, but the fresh air refreshed them. Shizuru turned back to the boxes while Natsuki stayed looking out the window, and sighed realizing they still had to unpack all the boxes. Natsuki heard her sigh, and turned around, and the thought hit her too, but her straight face didn't change.

"We should hurry, I don't want you staying here so late Kuga-san." Shizuru said with formality, feeling awkward with this weird pang in her heart. It was an ache, something that hurt so much, but her face did not show it. She was already revealing too much of herself to a girl that she had met a few hours ago, who was opening up to her.

Though, they just opened up the open parts of themselves. Shizuru knew that the two would never fully know one another, but was glad knowing that someone she could consider a 'friend', not an acquaintance like her co-workers, but an actual friend. Natsuki Kuga, the first teenager who was more mature than the adults she met, a mysterious girl who had people wanting her to acknowledge them, who had a calm, serious expression half the time, and actually appreciated beauty from nature.

Natsuki looked at her teacher, a woman she barely knew much about, yet she opened up to her for some reason. But her tarot card did tell her a key to something would be coming to her soon, and she honestly believed that it was Miss. Fujino, and she did find the older woman, the adult funny. Not in a bad way, but for some reason, the sight of the woman makes her weary soul feel light, like having a reversed gravitational pull to happen on her shoulders. Like she was a hope of some kind.

"Its okay…my…father…doesn't care what time I get home since I'm 19, and as I said, I don't want you to over work yourself, its not good," _That's a lie._ "so I plan to help you finish no matter what. And I doubt you should protest, because I refuse to stop helping you. Got it?" Natsuki commanded. Shizuru gave her a sly smile, shrugged, and said a quiet, "Okay, up to you than Kuga-san," and started opening the first box.

Natsuki stretched once more, before joining her teacher to open up all the boxes one by one, taking the items out, and placing them where Shizuru wanted them to be placed.

--

The work was easier seen than done, but within 3 hours, they finally finished and was at the ground floor of the school recycling the boxes. Shizuru had asked the security guard, who knew her already, to keep the door open for her and she'd lock it, which she did as the two walked out of the school.

Natsuki sighed sadly, as she felt her stomach growl, and Shizuru gave her an amused laugh. "Hey, as a thanks, you want to go eat somewhere before we part? I know its 11…but I want to repay you for helping me. So I'll treat you, is that good?"

Natsuki nodded, and the two would meet at the nearby 24-hour diner, and separated. Natsuki walked to her motorcycle, glad that she can freely ride it because she finally got enough money to go get her license and insurance, and grabbed her helmet that was placed hanging on the side. Putting it on, she slid down the visor so dust and bugs wouldn't fly in her eyes or the strong gusts of wind.

Quickly, she slid onto the seat, and started the motorcycle, before letting it go make a sharp turn and out of the school. Shizuru was waiting outside of the parking lot in her own car, a slick crimson red 2008 Celica GT with black rims, with her window down as she waited for Natsuki.

"Nice bike," Shizuru commented, though inside, she felt her heart stop at the magnificent site. Natsuki either seemed like a girl who raced in a car, but a motorcycle? It was even better.

"Nice car," Natsuki said back over the roar of the two's engines before Natsuki took the lead in front of Shizuru. The two drove, until they reached the diner where they parked next to each other in the deserted parking lot.

It was a retro diner, clean, a working jukebox, pictures of The Clash, walls decorated with sports achievements from Natsuki's school, and pictures of old movie stars along with Japan's top stars. And, the food that was served there was good quality, and came with a good price. The environment was friendly, clean, and a perfect hangout, though no one really went there just because of it looking like an old place.

The two sat at a booth in the corner away from the door, and took the menus that were placed on the tables. A girl, most likely around Shizuru's age but in college, came up to them with a smile. She had piercing blue eyes, and black hair that went to the middle of her back, layered, and had blue highlights. Underneath the diner's waitress apron she wore a black sweater that was a bit big and with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows with blue jeans and black shoes on. She went up to the two, took out a notepad, and started, "Hello, I'm the waitress for the night, Lynn, what may I get you two?"

Shizuru closed her menu and looked at the girl. "I would like a regular sandwich and green tea." Lynn quickly jolted the order down on the pad, and looked towards Natsuki, awaiting her order.

"A cheese burger and fries, and water, please." Lynn gave Natsuki a small smile before writing down her order, and went off to the kitchen to tell the cook. Since they were the only customers, there was no doubt that food would take a while because the cook would be lazy.

"You know what's weird?" Natsuki asked, breaking the silence. "I've opened up a lot of myself to you, I honestly would have thought that someone like me would go through a major conflict or something to open up to you. But I didn't, I just felt…weird around you."

"Weird?" Shizuru questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, weird. I feel normal I guess when I'm alone, but with you I felt weird. Not in a bad way, 'cause if it were, I wouldn't be here. But I don't know, its cool talking to someone who understands me."

"I understand you? But you said we had no conflicts, I don't recall going over any feelings or thoughts of some sort in the past hours we've talked." Shizuru said, leaning back into her seat.

"Not like that, its just…whatever it is, you understand me. But I don't know what it is…its kind of confusing. Nevermind.." Natsuki ended quickly when Lynn came with their soda's, and adding that their food will be ready in a few moments.

Natsuki sipped on her soda, watching Shizuru drink the tea with a gentle nature, and the two waited for their food. And soon it came, and the small talk was replaced with quiet munching on their food, and soon enough, it was time to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow than, Kuga-san," Shizuru said while the two walked to their veichles that were parked next to each other. Natsuki replied the same thing, and put on her helmet, and slid on to her bike while Shizuru got into her car.

The two backed out of parking spots, and both drove off their own ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC.

Meh, Another boring chapter, probably won't get as much reviews. Maybe I will, maybe I won't..but I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews.

Therefore…-bows in gratitude-.

I shall give you a spoiler. This story will not be rushed, unlike Hostage. Shizuru and Natsuki are just friendly, no special feelings yet.

Not much of a spoiler, but hey, its something.


	4. Learning About The Student

Natsuki parked in the parking lot of the apartments, and slid her helmet off. Stretching a bit, she headed towards the elevator, and waiting for the shaft to go to the lobby level. Crossing her arms as she waited, she felt a buzz in her pocket as her phone, and lifted open. _3 Calls from Ian, and 1 from home…oh…_ Ignoring the missed calls from Ian, and deleting them, she waited for the elevator doors to open. Stepping in, she pressed the button to the 5th floor of the apartments, the highest.

A soft piano song, most likely something from Chopin, was playing as the elevator's music, and Natsuki closed her eyes listening to the music softly playing. It was a beautiful song, _Chopin's Nocturne in C-minor_, she recognized the tune. It was a haunting piece, to Natsuki, dark and eerie, yet mysterious, beautiful, calming… The bass notes of the song echoed in the little room of the elevator, softly letting the walls of the elevator keep the mesmerizing music within.

Breathing softly along to the music, Natsuki felt an idea come to her head, and took the backpack that was hanging loosely on her lone shoulder, and took out a notebook. The elevators in the apartment were slow enough anyways.

Starting to write, she imagined the scene she wrote out. _A formal party_… she thought in her head, as she pictured a ball room inside her mind and started to describe it, the feeling you would get in such a castle, the smell of it, and every detail, aspect. Her previous teachers sometimes were amazed by the realistic of the details, and acknowledged how Natsuki was not just an author where her words could make a connection, a relation to the story and the characters, or not just where you can imagine the whole scene within the story.

Natsuki was a writer whose words would make you _believe_ the things happening, she could lie to you, and yet you'd think it was the truth. She'd make you see yourself, not just imagining, but she can make it seem like your there in her stories. She can do more than make you have different feelings for the characters, she can make them real.

But, alas, the elevator was not slow enough, making Natsuki hastily put away her notebook as the metallic doors slid open. Stepping out into the hallway of the 5th floor, Natsuki started to walk to her room, or, her home. Her family's apartment was a mere 3 rooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom with each room. There was also a balcony, but it was just a veranda, and extremely squished with just two people.

Finding the door to the apartment, she pulled out her key and inserted it, then twisting to unlock the door. Sliding her key out, she slipped it back to her backpack, and opened the knob. Natsuki entered, slipped out of her shoes, and closed the door, making sure the lock clicked.

The apartment was fairly medium, a bit squished for a family of three, but it was still nice. The living room was clean, the same from this morning, and all the lights were off. Heading to her room, the closest one to her room, she opened her door and threw her backpack, before she exited her room, and went across the hall to another room.

There were 3 rooms in all, two in front of each other, and one at the end of the small hallway with a closet in front of it. Knocking on the room in front of hers, she cast a glance at the other room, the one at the end. It was her father's, and when Natsuki had the thought of it in her head, she let out a sigh, before turning back to the room in front of her.

The door slightly opened, and a boy opened it while scratching his eyes, clearing showing that he was previously sleeping. "Tsu-chan…nani?" he said groggily while stretching. Natsuki gave the boy a smile, and asked him if he finished his homework and had dinner.

The 8 year old boy nodded, yawning more, before coughing, causing Natsuki to flinch a bit. "Ta-kun, do you feel anything? Are you hurting?" Natsuki said, dropping slowly to her knees so she could be at eye level with her younger brother.

Naota nodded, before giving his sister a bright smile. "Yeah, yeah, Tsu-chan, I'm fine, I'm fine. I just have a cold since its winter, and I'm tired. I promise, I'm not hurting," yawning again, Natsuki smiled, letting the boy go back to sleep. She placed a kiss on his head, right beneath his black visor beanie with a wolf imprinted on the side, his favorite out of his many caps and beanies, and pushed him gently back to his bed.

Closing the boy's door, Natsuki leaned her back onto it, and closed her eyes, willing herself to be strong. She had to be strong, for her brother, herself, this family…Her father, probably passed out, was an alcoholic. He had started drinking when there mom had…left in a specifically non-pleasant way…and had worked his 8 hours before returning home, drinking, and passing out. But luckily, because he still worked, they had managed to help themselves.

Natsuki's family was actually pretty well off for living in a cramped apartment, since they had moved out of their house years ago, and Natsuki was in charge of the bills and such.

Going back to her room, Natsuki unzipped her jacket, slid off her shirt, and pulled herself out of her ripped black jeans, before getting a black and blue plaid pajama bottoms, and a white tang top. Sliding into her bed, she pulled out an IPod Nano, and put the earphones into her ears, and started playing music, while slowly falling asleep.

Somewhere in her dreams, she dreamt of glass shattering.

--

Shizuru arrived home, exhausted, and entered her lone apartment. She didn't bother looking for a house since she lived alone, and there was no need to have a full house to live by herself, so she bought an apartment nearby the beach.

Shortly after arriving, Shizuru took a shower, cleansing herself of the sweat previously worked onto her. After 10 minutes, she wore a big white t-shirt, and shorts that reached to the middle of her thighs. With a towel draped around her neck, Shizuru let her wet hair dangle down, reaching to the middle of her back. She wasn't thinking of a hair cut, but she did want to get it styled to make sure it didn't over grow wrong, and she needed more lotions and cleansers.

She went to her room, which was mostly had space being covered by her giant bed which was next to the window, which was just above the roof of the building below her, enabling her to walk on top of the roof. It also had the beach right there, so she could go freely anytime she wanted during the weekends.

Slipping into her warm blankets, she willed herself to sleep, which unfortunately didn't come, so Shizuru opened her laptop and logged on. Clicking on the student's profile, she resumed her work earlier that day and scrolled down to Natsuki's name, the girl who had sparked an interest in her. Clicking the name, she was amazed by all the details that appeared below the girl's school picture, and Shizuru began to skim the paragraphs and taking the main idea out of each paragraph.

_Natsuki Kuga, Age 19, Sex F, Grade 12._

_Wonderful student in academics, however, unknown in social skills. Does not participate in discussions, however, has showed an interest in debates and such. Has turned in all homework in early for every subject, all projects weeks early, and aces every test. However, Kuga-san seems to skip class a lot, due to family problems. Has a high reputation, both good and bad. Hardly talks around students, and spaces out quite often when attending class. Outside of class, works at the local garage as a mechanic. Has applied to several Universities, and was all accepted. Has 3 scholarships for writing, math, and physics._

_Her writing, it is more than magnificent writing, many of her previous English teachers tried to publish her work, however, she refuses to let her words go around for an unknown reason. She also has asked the principle to be excused from sharing her work aside from the teacher with unknown reasons._

_Father- Nodoma Kuga, Age 39, Sex M_

_Occupation- Landscape Architect/works from home. Assistant of the CEO._

_Description- Father of Kuga Natsuki at Age 19, Graduated High School with Scholarships and was accepted to all colleges applied for. Currently living at 1949 Fuuka Apartment Complex, 39 Earl Avenue. _

_Phone # - xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_Mother- Saeoko Kuga, Age 38 at the moment, Sex F  
_

_Occupation- N/A_

_Description- Died at age 33, Suicide, unknown reason, cause of Natsuki to stay back a year when she was 14, repeating her first year of school. _

Shizuru's eyes widened a bit, surprised about Natsuki's mother's death. It was shocking, but explained partially why Natsuki was more mature than the others. Scrolling down past more information about Natsuki's parents, she laid eyes on the last paragraph, small, but full of information that reasoned out Natsuki's behavior.

_Siblings- 1_

_Brother- Naota Kuga, Age 8, Sex M_

_Occupation- Tenshi Academy, Grade 4_

_Description- Young bright boy, passes all of his classes in the Elementary School, friends with nephews and nieces. Has a fatal case of leukemia. _

"L-leukemia?"

Something clicked in Shizuru, and for no reason, she felt tears run down her cheek. Closing the laptop, feelings like she violated the girl's life, and holding knowledge to things she might have been better off finding out later. But now, a pit of sadness loomed within Shizuru, making her feel sadness for someone she never met.

But it hurt, and she lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling while sad tears ran down the sides of her face. _Please, if there is a god out there, help her brother…help him…_

--

TBC.

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll make it up to you guys with a longer one next time. You guys can plug in what's going on. I'm in a writing mood today, if you know what I mean.

But reviews are indeed nice to have, they make you feel all giddy inside.


	5. Aware?

A//N: Said I was in a writer's mood today, and I like the idea of a little brother…it seems depressing, but nobody's really depressed at the moment. Well, only Natsuki and her dad, but yeahhh…things will get better, I promisseeee, this forbidden story was supposed to be innocent. No vile smex like in hostage…(snicker/evilface goes here)

--

Natsuki woke up before her alarm could start its annoying reptitive shrieks, and turned it off before it would start. It was 5:27 AM, and school started at 7:30. Naota's school started at 7:30 also, but he liked going early to help his teachers with things, or to ask questions on things he didn't understand. All of his teachers liked him, and cared for him a lot.

Naota was a bright boy, he always made sure people would smile with his personality. He had beautiful hazel eyes, with golden specks in it, which was just adorable. He had pale skin, and was really adorable for an 8 year old boy.

Natsuki went to her small bathroom in her room, and brushed her teeth. Afterwards, she used the toilet, flushed, and washed her hands, before starting the shower. After the water got warm, she stripped and entered the shower.

Washing her hair with a French vanilla smelling shampoo, she washed it out, and used a French vanilla scented conditioner. After that, she wrapped her hair up and took out a coconut scented body wash and poured it on a scrub before scrubbing her body. Honestly, French Vanilla and Coconut was an extravagant mixture, causing Natsuki to smell good. Even if it didn't smell good, it was like Natsuki could make it smell good.

After her shower, which took up 11 minutes, Natsuki dried herself before drying her hair with her towel, and shook it out. Wrapping her towel around her body, she went to her closet to find clothes to were, and chose dark blue faded jeans, black converse, a black _My Chemical Romance_ shirt, and pulled a black hoodie with gray stripes running across it making it look urban. Getting a matching black lace bra and thong, she slipped into them, and pulled on her clothes along with white ankle socks.

By then, her hair dried out, and she combed it with her fingers. It was 5:47 am when she was finished, and around time to wake up her little brother since he took a bit long to get ready in the morning, even if he had less hair. And soon, he would have none… Natsuki shook her pessimistic thought away, shutting her eyes closed, and took a deep breath of air.

After calming herself down, Natsuki reached to get her cellphone, which had two bars, so Natsuki plugged in the charger and started charging her phone. Everything was ready, and Natsuki brought her converse and laid it in front of the floor, so it was ready to be slipped into. Natsuki headed to Naota's room, and shook the young boy awake, who nodded, and pulled off his beanie, revealing his messy short black hair.

Closing the door, Natsuki went to her father's room, and opened it, and saw him sprawled out on his bed with empty beer bottles surrounding him. It was a lot of him to drink, but he hasn't had alcohol poisoning yet, which was a good thing, but still a bad thing for him to drink so much. Natsuki went to the kitchen, got a glass of water, and two advil pills for him, and returned it to his room and laid it on the table next to the bed.

Slowly closing the door so it wouldn't wake up her father, Natsuki headed back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Honestly, Natsuki couldn't cook for beans, but she did know how to make simple things like cooking pop-tarts, pre-frozen waffles, or simple cereal.

Her dad would probably wake up late In mid-afternoon, but Natsuki warmed up his batch up of waffles, and waited for the ding to come for her and Naota's breakfast. The two ate school lunches, so preparing a second meal wasn't needed, and it wasn't a big sacrifice to the money they needed to save up.

After getting 3 waffles for her and Naota, she got two glasses and got out the carton of orange juice, and filled the cups full with vitamin c goodness. Shortly after Natsuki's dad's breakfast/lunch was made, Naota was done, and he had his black beanie on backwards the visor at the back of his head. He wore a black longsleeve shirt and a Gray and blue DC shirt above, and blue jeans on

His hazel eyes were still tired, and he dragged his feet to his usual chair, and his face lit up at the waffles. He looked up at Natsuki, questioning with his eyes for the syrup. "Get it yourself Ta-kun, you need to start doing things for yourself."

Naota smiled, and ran to the cupboard, and tiptoed as much as he could, but couldn't reach for it. Natsuki let out a small chuckle, as she went behind the small boy and picked him up, and held him high. Naota let out a quiet giggle as his small hand opened the cupboard, showing a lot of stuff that didn't need to be put in the fridge, and grabbed the syrup. Natsuki set him down on the floor as he raced back to his seat, and she closed the cupboard door.

"Don't use to much, its not healthy," Natsuki warned, and went to the fridge to get what she wanted. Naota obediently listened, but squirted a hair more than he usually squirted onto his waffles before closing the syrup and digging in.

Natsuki spotted her prized treasure and pulled out a bottle of mayo, and brought it to the table after closing the refrigerator door. Naota spied Natsuki scoop mayo onto her waffles, before teasing her with a slight grin, "Don't use to much, its not healthy," and mimicked her serious voice.

Natsuki eyed him, but the laughter of the young boy just replaced whatever negative feelings within her into a small smile on her face. Careful to listen to her own advice, Natsuki put the jar of mayo back so it wouldn't taunt her, and started to eat her waffles.

After they were done eating, it was around 6:39, so the two turned on the TV to watch cartoons, or, Naota watched cartoons and Natsuki gazed off out of the glass slider to the small veranda. Her attraction to the simplicity of nature soon was diminished by her younger brother's laughter at what silly actions the characters in the cartoon did, and a smile grew onto her face.

Her brother's face was so happy, it was smiling so much, he didn't deserve this.

Her brother had been diagnosed with leukemia, they had found out during the annual flu shot and blood check, two years ago. But the leukemia was traveling slowly, most of the symptoms he had experienced was weakness, weight loss, occasional fevers, and was sensitive to bruising. His resistance was gradually weakening, faster than any patient the doctors have seen before.

_And you were never there for him, Ma…_thought Natsuki. Her mother's death wasn't really a trauma for her, Natsuki just saw it as her own selfish escape. Yes, she was saddened, but that was just it. However, it had affected her father greatly. It also had Naota going through a depression, which was really bad for someone his age, and Natsuki was mad at her mother for doing such things.

But things were calming down more, and after treatment at the horrible hospitals, Naota did seem a bit better, and Natsuki's father had lessened down on the beer. However, things would be troubling once Natsuki set off for college, since the one she was aiming for was quite a distance, and supporting her family and herself would be difficult, especially when she is going to use most of the saved money for her tuition. Sure, there would by a big sum left, since her all of her mother's share of the money went on her, but if she spent to much on herself and her father and Naota, there would be none left.

It was 7 am, and Natsuki told Naota to get ready. Natsuki went to her room, grabbed her phone, grabbed her helmet, and went to Naota, who had his own little helmet. She didn't drive him all the way to school, just to the bus stop. Naota walked to and from the bus usually, but since it was extremely cold in the morning, and there was a bit of snow left from the cold winter, Natsuki made sure Naota got to the bus faster so he wouldn't get sick. Plus, Naota liked riding with Natsuki.

The two went down to the garage, and Naota slipped his little white and blue full face helmet on, and sat on the back of Natsuki, who readied her motorcycle. Both had there backpacks on, making it a bit squishy for Naota to reach all the way around Natsuki, but once he held on secured, Natsuki drove carefully to the bus stop.

Already there were some students from the Academy, and most of them recognized her and Naota. At school, you could tell that Naota was just one of those boys who made people laugh, and basically smile. He wasn't a class clown, or a goody-two-shoes, but he was the good friend at school.

Though the two shared that attraction people had to them, they were both different in there personalities. Stopping completely next to the crowd of kids, Naota slowly climbed off the motorcycle. Naota pulled off his helmet, and handed to Natsuki, who put it in the compartment underneath her seat, and smiled to the younger boy as a goodbye and a wish for a good day at school. Naota smiled back and waved by, before going to his little group of friends, along with his best friend Lyo (Leo), and watched Natsuki speed off in awe, wanting to be cool like her one day.

Natsuki arrived at school earlier than usual, and hung out in the student lounge that was available to the seniors. It was connected to the teacher's lounge, so no one really was there since it was watched a lot of the time, but people came in and out for the vending machines that were there.

Sitting back in the couch, Natsuki pulled out her notebook, and started to write. She couldn't finish the idea she had in the elevator, since her mood was completely changed, but it wasn't just that. The one bad thing about Natsuki and her stories was that she couldn't finish one single story. Sure, essays and short stories were done, but something actually meaningful would always be left off unfinished.

Natsuki started writing, about Naota, or a story about him, and thought that he deserved something for his birthday like this. Writing every memory Natsuki had with him, the smiles he gave her, his comforting little hugs, or him trying to 'wrestle' her, was written in his childhood. She wrote up a small summary about the things he did, the things he talked about, his hobbies, and all the nice things he's done for other people at a young age. She wrote about the interesting conversations they had had, even if it was about death, but his maturity at such a young age. She described his smile, his gentle laugh, the warmth in the eyes; the details were written out so beautifully that it felt like you knew Naota Kuga for years just by reading about him.

Yes, Shizuru had snuck up behind Natsuki, seeing the girl deep in thought, and was reading about the boy she had cried over last night. It was amazing really, like a coincidence waiting to happen. "Ara, who is this Naota-kun, Kuga-san?" Shizuru gently teased.

Natsuki snapped out of her concentration to look around the lone room, and turned around to see her English Subsitute, in blue skinny jeans and a beige pull-over ontop of a white tangtop, bending behind the couch and looking at her story. Putting the two and two together, Natsuki explained what it was about, but the shock that surprised in Natsuki from Shizuru sudden appearance left a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

_I guess asking Natsuki herself will make up for reading up about her…but, its not like I was doing anything else, it was the student's profile…_Shizuru thought, not thinking that her mask faded away when it came to the student. Natsuki read the open part of the hidden distress Shizuru was showing, and immediately put it together again. "You read my profile? You know, the one Ms. Carls always updates…well, you probably did, since that's what she made another substitute do before, so yeah, that's Naota, the one with leukemia." Natsuki confirmed, much to Shizuru's surprisment.

"Ah? I mean…" Shizuru stuttered at first, surprised at how fast Natsuki had figured out things. "I'm sorry about that, Kuga-san, but your brother sounds like a good little boy. And I'm also sorry about your mother's sui-" Shizuru caught her words, and immediately hesitated, "-death…"

"Ah, it wasn't suicide really. Well it was, but it was an accidental suicide. My mom was really mad one day and had a big headache, and she's a doctor, so she knew what would happen if she overdosed on pills, but she really was moody that day, and 1 sleeping pill wasn't enough…she ended up sleeping forever for a stupid mistake she made." Natsuki said calmly, her expression in the same face she wore all the time.

Shizuru made an 'o' with her mouth, and shook herself out of her thoughts, and apologized once again. "I'm sorry still, I think you and your family deserve a better life. You've been blessed with a wonderful family, but horrible obstacles, and as someone who met you, I shouldn't be one to say this, but if you need any help, feel free to come to me. Plus, you're the only person I've ever known who has lived a life like this, its too surreal. But your not alone, Kuga-san, I will help you if you need help."

Shizuru bowed, something she always did with promises for some reason, as if she was trying to gain forgiveness for a sin she never caused. But it felt good to bow anyways, even if Natsuki didn't respond. And once Shizuru noticed a long silence, she looked up at Natsuki, who had a slight smile on her lips. Her soft, pink lips were curved up wards, and the serious cold look in her eyes had gone warm.

Shizuru blushed a bit, taken aback by the innocence of the girl in front of her, and her heart beat happily to see a girl like this smile. Her stomach churned, in a good way, and her soul melted at the smile. If just a smile did this, what else could happen? Shizuru shook those thoughts away, she hardly knew the girl, well, actually, now she did know the girl, and personally was her 'friend', but the girl hardly knew her. Plus, she was her teacher, and a woman, and those ideas were blasphemy.

Plus, it was probably just something else, like, how Shizuru admired the girl's strength in what she did or other stuff. And, she never really liked girls, nor did she like guys, but she _was_ expected to have a husband.

Ah, but, truth be told, Shizuru didn't give a damn about any of that.

--

TBC.

So now we know that Shizuru is semi-aware of her feelings. Natsuki's gotten over her momma, Nobo…whatever I named Natsuki's dad is getting better, and Naota is…well…increasing and decreasing and increasing and decreasing. Heh.

And here's a deal, 19 more reviews for either of the chapters, and a sensual chapter for Hostage if you know what i mean ;).

And for Hostage and this story, I will try and make it longer. But honestly, i don't like reading long stories with big paragraphs, it makes me dizzy


	6. His Smile

A//N: Aha, one review away from a hundred, just one lmfao. Anyways, I felt like writing something, and I wasn't in the mood for laughter and smex, so here's another boring full of details that wouldn't make sense of until the end of our two lovers. And hurray for the upcoming blushes and teases and 'ara's',.

--

Days passed by since Ms. Fujino started substituting at the High School, and ever since than, Natsuki felt…different.

Different in a good, bad, and neutral way. She felt that school, or, English was a much more interesting class in the way Ms. Fujino taught it. But she felt that the woman had grown…close to her, and knew more than she should. And yet in the end, Natsuki was actually relieved to have someone to talk to, who understood her. It may not have been the same problems they shared, but the older woman just knew.

Natsuki didn't really learn much about her teacher, though her teacher knew much about her, except for the details she had told her. She was fresh out of college, and was reasonably an intelligent person. She had majored in psychology, and aside from her being a substitute, she also worked as the counselor on the period she didn't have class, and at lunch.

Sadly, at least one-third of the people that went to counselor were guys wanting to look at her, another third were people who had broken hearts and hated her or wanted to talk about how to attract guys, but she did like the last one-third that just 'talked' to her. They actually talked to her, and Shizuru learned about a certain part of student's lives. They didn't talk about boyfriend-girlfriend issues, though some talked about sex and whether or not they should have it, they talked about their drug issues, smoking, drinking, sex, gangs, and a lot of other things. However, out of the one-third Shizuru found as the ones that actually needed to talk, that was probably 1/18 of them, a small number of people who went to help in a school of around 3000 students.

Natsuki was none of those students, since she was usually the one who didn't start conversations, and Shizuru only got to talk to the student who caught her interest in a different way during class or times they had luckily passed by each other.

In class, Shizuru would talk to Natsuki about her writing, and she was clearly amazed by it. She had never seen someone write so beautifully, whether it be the ideas that had manipulated her mind into so many thoughts, or the fact that some of it weren't really words, or a message, and was just there. She had explained so many things Shizuru never thought of in her assignments, that Shizuru had wanted to assign more essays just to Natsuki so she could read the girl's beautiful words.

It was amazing, the girl was a natural writer. And honestly the best writer Shizuru has ever read of.

But to Shizuru, personally, the feelings she had of the girl made Shizuru very hesitant. They were unexplainable, and in Shizuru's previous likings, which were a very few, it was very, very different. Whether it be the fact that the girl was her student, younger than her by 3 years, or her gender, it was different.

It was more deep, and Shizuru may have misunderstood that attraction to be a deep friendship. But aside from that confusion, Shizuru enjoyed talking to the younger girl, and tried to do so as much as she could. However, as alike the two may have been, they were far different in many things.

In class, Shizuru taught that stating one's opinion can change so much, and in her recent subjects about prejudice, where she stated was clearly wrong, and people shouldn't have to be like that, came her first argument with her favorite student.

--

"Prejudice is most likely the biggest obstacle we face. Peer pressure makes us choose not to, certain religions make us see each other differently when they state that we are all the same, and the fact that some people grow up hating others that are different is just wrong. Though there are many obstacles to conquer to gain 'The Perfect World', I think that the fact that we don't accept those different and intolerance is what screws many people up." Shizuru had ranted, knowing half the class probably didn't care.

But this day was probably the first time Shizuru had seen Natsuki ever engage a class conversation, or ever argued, or debated, against her.

Natsuki's voice had broken the gap of silence that Shizuru used to make sure none of her students had voiced against her, which they never did. However, Natsuki's outburst was something many had never seen, the girl was always 'cool, calm, and collected in class'.

"That's wrong. Though I suppose you are right about the discrimination, and the fact that much of this causes war, what do think like if the world was a perfect place? I honestly would go mad. Hate, anger, despair; it's so wrong, but if we don't need it, I don't think we wouldn't be human anymore. To stop such an emotion is losing a part of us, and that's worse than how it is now. We'd be walking empty shells. I'd rather have people fighting for what we believe in, even if its wrong, than having people not fighting to be the same. Its wrong, but its true."

The class was silent, and although it was Shizuru's shortest argument, it had affected her deeply. She was unfazed by the sudden rant, however, she was stunned that Natsuki had just stated that hate was needed in the world.

"Are you saying hurting others is an obligation to become human?" Shizuru had questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She gave herself an inner laugh when she saw the girl's face expression change, so slightly, but she had seen it. It was no longer calm, and serious, but she saw a flicker of doubt show across. It was quite cute, especially when she saw the girl bite her lip in concentration.

"No, hurting others is wrong, but I think having a emotion like hate, even though it is bad, being removed, is even more wrong. If such emotions, feelings, and thoughts were to be taken out, why would they be there in the first place? Why must we strive for a perfect civilization when it will be impossible to have such a life, to strive for complete happiness? Yes, everyone deserves happiness, but I think at least harboring one feeling of regret, one feeling of anger, is needed. We will never realize things until we realize that we were blind." _A perfect world, it won't come…_

Shizuru was about to open her mouth, however, the bell rung, and Natsuki, in the students mind, won that, and they were amazed. Though the boy sitting next to her, who was grinning like a maniac, made her worry, she was happy that Natsuki ever got her into the mood for such a debate.

"Kuga-san, may I speak to you?" Shizuru said, holding back a tempting smile that was eager to be flashed. Natsuki studied the other girl, and nodded slightly. The grin on the boy, Ayate Ian, was replaced by a darkened look, before he ran off with the others.

As soon as the class emptied, Shizuru gathered her stuff, put it in her bag, which she pulled over her shoulder, and picked up her keys. Slightly jerking her head towards the door, which pointed out that Natsuki should exit.

"Ara, Kuga-san, I like your train of thoughts. I've never honestly met anyone who thought that hate should be needed, so I wonder if I may ask why you personally think that?" Shizuru said after the two exited her class room into the empty top floor of the school. Locking the door, Shizuru and Natsuki started to head to the first flight of steps, and Shizuru awaited Natsuki's response.

"I just think that we wouldn't be human if we didn't experience all feelings, whether it is good or bad. Actually, there really isn't a good or bad, to me. Hitler thought it was good to kill the Jews, and many Nazi's along him thought so to, but we all thought it was bad. People do what they believe in, whether or not its bad to others. I think that's what people should do, even though I think killing is a bit far off sided." Natsuki stated simple.

"Hmm, although I understand what your trying to say, many others would disagree with you on a larger scale, though I don't think I should. In the end, no matter who is right or wrong, you still made me think. Kuga-san, your words make me loosen the blindfold on my eyes bit by bit everyday."

Shizuru giggled when a faint trace of pink showed on the girl's face, and Shizuru's heart was in joy at the precious sight. Natsuki didn't say anything back, though the faint blush grew a bit stronger at the metaphorical compliment, and she concentrated on the floor below her.

Shizuru couldn't help but feel drunken by the sight of the blush, and decided to make another one.

"Ara, Kuga-san, did you know you have many unique facial expressions? Usually you always have this serious expression and seem to be keeping to yourself a lot…but when you're in thought you always have a concentrated look, and you bite your lip a lot when your in deep thought…and when your amused you always have this glint in your eyes, and the tone of your voice lightens…and when you blush, you look so fragile and cute…but when you smile, its like you're a different person, not that who you are is bad, but when you smile, it makes me smile." Shizuru said, however the reason she had said it in the first place had slowly receded and she accidentally let a flicker of her own emotion out as she felt a hot blush appear on her face after revealing what she had said.

Natsuki's blush had deepened, and the compliment left her whole face flushed, however, a slight smile took over her face, and inside Shizuru, it made her genuinely happy. She didn't want to be cliché when she said she never felt this before, but she really did not feel such things before. It was like, at that moment, everything did seem like a perfect world…Natsuki's smile to Shizuru _was_ her perfect world.

"T-thank you, Ms. Fujino…I don't think anyone has said…or noticed such things about me…" Natsuki had said, though Shizuru felt like the girl more had whispered it.

_Ara, this girl makes me such a sap…_Shizuru thought to herself, and giggling a bit, causing Natsuki to give her strange teacher a quick glance.

The two were silent, until they had parted ways as Shizuru had to go to the office and Natsuki had to head down to her motorcycle, but until then, they had let their blushes slowly disperse, and the calm expression had taken over Natsuki's face, and Shizuru's blissful moment had died down.

--

By the time she was home, Naota was home from walking from the bus stop, and was working on his homework. His face brightened as Natsuki came in the door, and he jolted a few things on the homework he was working on, before happily announcing that he was finally done. Natsuki chuckled softly, feeling a bit in a happier mood. Aside from being with Naota, Natsuki had never really smiled much.

Ms. Fujino was definitely strange, in the best possible strange there was. She never felt so relaxed with anyone than her, and it felt right to just be in a conversation with her. "Tsu-chan, I finished my homework! Can we go to the park?" the little boy said, clearly showing excitement in his eyes.

Natsuki thought for a moment, she had finished her Government Class, Calculas, Physics, and Statistics homework all in their respective classes in the previous and current day, and during study hall. Ms. Fujino's homework was easy, it was basically to write their opinion at any length in discrimination, which Natsuki had clearly stated, so she would have it easy, aside from all the other students who would choose to copy her or Shizuru's opinion.

Plus, she needed to buy groceries, or more microwavable food, so she nodded. "After we go get some groceries, okay Ta-kun?"

Naota gave his sister a big smile and rushed to the door, putting his shoes on. Natsuki figured that the two would walk, it wasn't that far from the Super Market and the park was in between. Plus, she hadn't really had time to walk in a while, and she needed to exercise as much as she could, even if walking really wasn't much.

In around 20 minutes, they got to the supermarket and started heading to get drinks for the upcoming month. With her father providing the money to pay for the bills and groceries, and her own for some things she wanted, the two walked around getting what they needed. After getting of what seemed of a month's supply of water and juice, they got 2 gallons of milk, some cereal, more frozen waffles and pop-tarts, and lots of microwavable food. They also got some bags of chips, but that was it.

The two were pushing the cart around the fresh food section, a section in the market where you could buy food cheap for a good meal that only lasted the day. It would be dinner for Natsuki, Naota, and her dad, if he was awake, so the two roamed around in that section with a cart full of stuff.

"Ara, Kuga-san?"

Natsuki and Naota turned to the voice behind them, and Naota found a beautiful woman standing there. Natsuki knew it was her teacher, and from the day's earlier events, suppressed a light smile from escaping to her face. "Ms. Fujino…um…hello." Natsuki said, finally giving into the simple smile that was fighting desperately to be let out.

Shizuru smiled back at her, and greeted her back. "Its quite a coincidence, out of the many supermarkets, I choose the closest one to me, and it's the closest one to one of my students. Anyways, Kuga-san, who might this handsome boy be?" Shizuru asked, looking towards the small boy.

The boy grinned delightfully, and smiled. "I'm Naota, miss. Are you Tsu-chan's friend?"

_Ara, Tsu-chan? _"No, Naota-kun," the name made Naota smile brightly, "I'm _Tsu-chan's_ sensei. Although, I'm not sure about her, but I consider _Tsu-chan_ as my good friend more than a student." Shizuru said with a teasing look in her eyes. Natsuki blushed at her nickname that Naota called her, and looked down, letting the faint traces on her cheeks grow.

Shizuru smiled at the color appearing onto the girl's cheeks, and laughed. Naota seemed to notice this also, and giggled. Natsuki looked up, a slight smile there, before she looked at the time. It was already 4:06, and it usually got dark around 5-6, so they needed to hurry if Naota wanted to play in the park. The three chatted, and Naota had pointed he wanted chicken _onigiri_ for dinner, so Natsuki bought 3, and decided to buy one for Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled, and the two went to the counters with Naota in between them to buy their stuff.

--

After purchasing, Natsuki suddenly found the mistake she didn't really think of everytime she wanted to walk to the groceries. There were five big bags holding all of her stuff, and even if Naota held two, it would be difficult for her to hold three.

Shizuru had took notice of this, and offered Natsuki and Naota a ride. Natsuki however, did not want to intrude on her teacher's time, but after a stern look on Shizuru's face along with her insisting pleas, there were 10 grocery bags in the truck, five for Shizuru, and five for Natsuki. The onigiri's were in a separate, smaller plastic bag, which Naota had on his lap in the back seats of Shizuru's car with his seat belt strapped around him.

Before they were about to leave, Naota reminded Natsuki that she had promised to take him to the park after the groceries. Natsuki gave Shizuru an apologetic look, but instead, she smiled brightly and agreed to drive the two there, then home.

"Don't worry, I don't have anything to do, so don't worry," Shizuru reassured Natsuki, who only thanked the older woman with a small nervous smile, along with Naota's cheers of happiness.

"Thank you, Shi-chan, Thank you!" Naota cheered, and adding in a nickname for Shizuru. Shizuru sensed a change in Natsuki mood, and turned to look at her, who had that amused look in her eye.

"Yeah, _Shi-chan,_ thank you so much!" Natsuki playfully teased, getting back at Shizuru. With a blush, Shizuru shot back, saying, "I prefer Shizuru, _Tsu-chan_."

"Then I'd rather have Natsuki, _Shizuru._"

For some reason, Shizuru never heard her name sound so beautiful when the girl said it.

--

Naota, Shizuru, and Natsuki ate their rice balls on the bench, and when Naota finished his first, he ran off to play in the play ground, already making friends with a few kids that were already there playing.

Shizuru and Natsuki ate silently side by side, watching Naota there playing. Natsuki stretched her feet a bit, before finishing the last of her rice ball, only finding herself thirsty.

"Hey, Shiz…Ms. Fujino-"

"Shizuru, I told you to call me Shizuru, unless you rather have me calling you Tsu-chan all the time," Shizuru playfully said. Natsuki felt a blush grow on her cheeks again, before saying that she'll only call her Shizuru outside of school, so no one else got wrong ideas.

"S-shizuru…do you want anything to drink? The vending machine is right over there, and there's no line, so you want a soda or something?" Natsuki said, wishing that the faint pink on her cheeks would disappear already.

Shizuru smiled, "I'd like a soda please, Natsuki, and it can be whatever you get." Natsuki nodded, before heading up to vending machine. After getting two sodas for her and Shizuru, she got juice for Naota, not wanting him to be up on caffeine all night.

Natsuki shortly returned to Shizuru, handing her the cola and sat down next to her. Naota rushed to his sister, took his juice, opened it and took a long gulp, before going back to play.

The two watched him play, in silence, before Natsuki broke it. "I think…I think I really do consider you as a good friend more than I consider you as my teacher, you know…" Natsuki said.

Shizuru turned to her, and a smile took over her face. "T-thank you, Natsuki. That's kind of you. Your brother…he's a cute boy. But if this was a perfect world…" Shizuru's words trailed off slightly, realizing what she was about to say, and shut up quickly. A sad look crossed onto Natsuki's face, paining Shizuru so badly. Shizuru's heart tore into pieces at the sad look.

Natsuki leaned back looking up at the sky, which was getting darker, with a sad mournful smile. Her eyes were empty, not wanting to reveal the pain within her. "If this was a perfect world, he wouldn't have to go through all those operations. And he wouldn't have to…he wouldn't have to…" Natsuki could even finish that sentence, and closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Even Shizuru felt like she was going to cry, she hardly kenw Naota, but in the moments the boy smiled at her, she felt that he was her own little brother. He was such a sweet boy, not to rowdy, and like Natsuki, looks were apparently deceiving. They both would look like rebellious kids, however their personalities were amazing.

"Don't think about it Natsuki…let's just enjoy his smile as it is…"

--

TBC.


	7. Pain

A/N: I miss writing. My computer went BAM and I was like, WTFOMGHLYSHIT and I cried. Kidding about the crying. I just used my PSP to go on my neighbor's router which is next to my room (my room and their house are next to each other), so all I could do is read and review. How sad. I got it fixed :D.

--

Shizuru didn't want to, but she felt a pang of guilt when she found out that Natsuki lived in such a cramped apartment near the city, and it was quite loud at night, unlike Shizuru who lived in the apartments near the beach. But she found it nice that Natsuki and Naota seemed like a good family.

"Come on Naota, Get some bags," Natsuki said, as she opened her door and slid out of the back seat. Naota followed her, and Shizuru opened her trunk so Natsuki could get their bags. Shizuru helped out with the bags that had chosen to pull out, and closed her trunk when they were finished.

"Thanks Ms. Fuji- ehm…Shizuru…" Natsuki muttered, a blush appearing on her cheeks as Shizuru eyed the younger girl with a simple grin. Natsuki picked up three bags, and Naota picked up too, and were about to leave when Shizuru called for them.

No words were spoken when Shizuru took two bags from Natsuki , and gave her the I'm-Going-To-Help-You-And-Nothing-Will-Change-my-Mind look, which made Natsuki chuckle lightly. The three went into the elevator, feeling a bit cramped because of the bags that took up a lot of room, but soon got comforted to the small elevator.

Natsuki leaned against the elevator wall, and listened to the music. This time the song was playing _La Valse D'Amelie,_ from the French Movie Amelie. "Natsuki, Have you watched the movie Amelie?" Shizuru asked, making Natsuki surprised that the English teacher had watched a French Movie. Natsuki shook her head, before replying.

"No, However, I have heard the song from it. I've never bothered to watch the movie before. Why?"

Shizuru simple shrugged and smiled, not answering back because the elevator had reached the 5th floor. Shizuru followed after Naota and Natsuki, who went down the hallway until they stopped. Natsuki unlocked the door, and was surprised to find the lights on. She was about to scold herself for leaving the lights on until she realized her father was sitting on the chair with a glass of water.

He wore a white shirt and blue shorts, and looked surprisingly young for someone who was approaching 40. Natsuki's father, Nodoma Kuga, looked at Natsuki and Naota and smiled wearily. "Welcome back," he stated with his low voice. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Shizuru, and looked at Natsuki for an anwer. "Why, hello there ma'am, Natsuki, who this fine young lady?"

Shizuru smiled, and politely bowed towards Natsuki's father, who seemed gentle. Judging by his scent, recently shaved beard, and wet curly hair, he had just taken a shower. "Hello Sir, I am Natsuki's English Teacher. Well, temporarily, I'm just substituting for now. My name is Shizuru Fujino, and you are Natsuki's father, Nodoma Kuga?" Nodoma nodded, and Shizuru went on. "Well sir, I met Natsuki and her brother at the Super Market, so I decided to give them a ride back. I'm sorry if I'm intruding into your household sir."

The old man let out a low chuckle, something Natsuki seemed to have aqquired, and smiled and shook Shizuru's hand. "No need to be polite, I'm the one who should be. And call me Nodoma, please, sir makes me feel old. A beautiful girl teaching my baby-girl," Nodoma laughed at the blush that quickly spread onto his daughter's cheeks, "That's just amazing. Naota, how do you like Miss Fujino here?"

Naota grinned and started to speak excitedly. "Otou-san, Shi-chan is awesome! She's really nice to me, she drove me and Natsuki to the park so I could play, and she's really pretty…Ne, Shi-chan, will you marry me?" Naota said, obviously serious, but Natsuki and Shizuru laughed at the boy's innocence.

"When your older, I'll decide then." The answer came out of Shizuru's mouth before she even thought about it, and she quickly covered her mouth, sending apologetic glances to the family. Natsuki looked down, and decided to put the groceries away, and Naota rushed to help her, not knowing what was happening. Shizuru and Nodoma stood there, in an awkward silence.

"I didn't mean to say that…" Shizuru apologized, but Nodoma just shook his head and gave her a fatherly smile.

"No, no, its okay. I'm guessing you know about Naota's leukemia?" Shizuru nodded. "Its okay…Its not like you caused it. You don't have to be sorry." Nodoma reassured the Shizuru, but she still looked down with guilt. Nodoma put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a weary smile. "Its okay, don't feel bad."

"But…" Shizuru sighed, knowing that no matter what anyone said, she'd feel bad still. She looked at Nodoma's tired green eyes, a darker version of Natsuki's, and in his eyes, she knew that he was already going through much pain.

"Oh, Otou-san…" Natsuki said, causing Nodoma to look at Natsuki. Natsuki walked over to him and pulled out his rice ball and he smiled, and bowed as a thank you. Natsuki just smiled, and said, "Well, your always welcome. I'll always have a third set of foood waiting for you. Plus, Otou-san, this is one of the few times I see you up and sober," Natsuki joked.

Nodoma let out that chuckle and shook his head in amusement, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm starting to cut back on drinking. You want me to take care of the rent today? I got some extra cash from my paycheck, and If I keep it we all know where its going."

Naota jumped up, his eyes widened. "Where?! Where Is the money going?! I gotta' find it!" Everyone burst out laughing, except Naota, who tilted his head in confusion. Nodoma just gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Aside from you and your sister's bank accounts I made for you two, and your college money, it goes to the bills, and to Santa for this years toys." Naota's eyes lit up and he cheered and gave everyone his cheerful smile. "Yes! This time I want a bike like Tsu-chan's!" he cheered, and ran to Shizuru and put his small hands on her thigh.

"Ne, Shi-chan, what do you want for Christmas?" Naota asked, curiously. He knew his dad and Natsuki never answered him when he asked so he would try his hardest to get them, but maybe he could try to get his new older friend something.

Shizuru put a finger to her chin, and thought for a moment. She hadn't celebrated Christmas ever since she left, but it didn't mean she stopped. She just was too busy in her years of college. Shaking the thoughts of her being alone, Shizuru looked at Naota's eyes that was examining her. Shizuru smiled, and crouched so she was eye to eye with Naota.

"Hmm, aside from you being my future 'husband'," she said while poking his nose and getting a blush and a giggle from him, "I want…I want your sister to smile more for Christmas." Shizuru than turned her head to look at Natsuki, who was just standing there with a new expression Shizuru hadn't seen. It may have looked like she was bored, but when Shizuru looked into the younger girl's eyes, she saw curiosity.

"So, Natsuki, will you?" Shizuru questioned as she stood up. Natsuki shrugged, but gave Shizuru a small smile. "I take that as a hopeful yes." Shizuru laughed. "Anyways, its late so I should leave, should I not? Bye, I'll see you tomorrow at school Natsuki, bye Nodoma-san, and bye Naota." Shizuru said, giving the small boy a hug. She waved at the older two, and smiled at Natsuki, before leaving.

Just as Shizuru was about to leave, Natsuki felt a nudge at her shoulder and saw her father push her lightly to Shizuru, and mouthing the words, 'Walk her to her car stupid,' and Natsuki just gave him that look with disbelief, but her father's silly grin made her smile. 'Fine' she mouthed back, and grabbed Shizuru's shoulder, gently pulling her back.

"Umm…I'll walk you to your car since the parking lot is across the street," Natsuki said, ", and its not good to be walking around here when its dark." She said. Shizuru smiled brightly at her, and nodded. Naota smiled and waved his arm, and said, "Bring me to the park again, Shi-chan! Or come back again!" he said with his big usual smile.

Shizuru waved back and she and Natsuki left the apartment room.

Nodoma started to eat his food, and looked at Naota. "Miss Shizuru seems like a nice person, does she not?" Naota nodded, and smiled. "She's really really cool! Plus, she made Tsu-chan smile a lot. I think I trust her."

"I do too…let's just hope Natsuki opens up to someone finally, alright?"

Naota nodded and Nodoma ruffled his hair and laughed. "Let's go watch cartoons before Natsuki tells us to sleep, kay?" Naota cheered and ran to the tv in the living room and switched it on to the cartoons that were still on. Nodoma took a seat next to his little boy, and smiled, enjoying their time together.

--

Shizuru and Natsuki walked down the hallway to the elevator, in silence. "Umm…Shizuru…I think you're good luck."

Raising an eyebrow, Shizuru looked at Natsuki at confusion. "Why so, Natsuki?" Shizuru watched Natsuki scratch her cheek, and look at Shizuru in the eye. "Well, one thing for sure, usually its rare to see my dad better. But it look like he hasn't drank the whole day, and I haven't really seen him that much anymore, and that's happened since you came…so…" _This is a lame excuse…Just to see my own brother smile, _"You should come again. And Naoto really likes you, and I like seeing him smile. He doesn't really trust adults as much, especially since what's happened with mom, but after a while he got used to them, but he's not as friendly to them except you so…yeah…"

Shizuru let out a laugh and smiled. "Since you bought a ton of microwavable food, how about I make dinner for you guys tomorrow since it's a Friday, and before that…how about me, you, and Naota go see a movie? Your dad could come too, but he doesn't look like he'd be interested in watching a kid movie…"

"That's cool. I guess we can go then." Natsuki said as the two entered the elevator. Since it was already 7 pm, a Jazz tune was playing the hallway, one that must have been new since Natsuki couldn't name it. She could always ask the Landlord for the CD, and she made a note to remember that. The two listened to the beat, and talked about random stuff.

"Hey Shizuru, what are you going to do after this year? I mean, your just substituting…" Natsuki said, and watched Shizuru to make an answer. Shizuru thought, putting her finger up to her chin, and smiled.

"I majored in psychology, but I'm not sure of what I really want to be. Maybe I'll actually become a teacher…Kindergarten. I think I'd be a kindergarten teacher, and if I wanted to, I'll move up if I feel the need to." Shizuru said, thinking of teaching young children._Ahh, chubby cheeks…must pinch…hehehe_ Shizuru thought, then shaking her childish thought out of her head.

Natsuki nodded, and smiled. "That's cute…" Shizuru turned to look at Natsuki in surprise, who realized what she said and blushed hard. "I-I m-mean cool! That's cool…yeah…" she stuttered, making Shizuru giggle. Natsuki felt embarrassed, but happy to see Shizuru laugh like that. She curved her lips upward, giving her that smile that Shizuru seemed to like, and Shizuru stopped laughing just to look at it.

"You really should do that more often."

"Make you laugh?"

Shizuru shook her head, but laughed again, and said, "No, smile. It's a good Christmas present. Tell me Natsuki, what do you want for your Christmas?" Shizuru asked, looking at the younger girl who tilted her head the same way Naota did when he was confused. Shizuru giggled at the sight, and Natsuki just rolled her eyes and thought more, and smiled.

"I think…I think…" Natsuki's smile dropped, and she just remained looking up. _I think I want Naota to be here still by next Christmas…_ she said silently in her head, and finally, it all just hit her.

"He's going to die. He won't make it to Christmas…" Natsuki stated, her eyes becoming empty, and she slid slowly to the floor onto her but, and clutched her head, grabbing it tight to focus on the pain she gave to herself than the pain in her heart. But it wasn't enough, and the ache in her heart just hurt more and more and she finally cried since learning Naota had leukemia the year before. She was happy he was still fine, but he was getting worst everyday. He was losing hair, and even if he didn't show it, he was getting more tired and more weak.

He was hurting more, and it pained Natsuki to see him still smile. Shizuru dropped to her knees and took Natsuki, enveloping her into a hug. "Ssh, I'm sorry…I bring up bad things…I'm sorry…" she cooed, stroking the back of Natsuki's head, hoping to calm the girl down. Natsuki didn't say anything, she was too busy from silently sobbing. After a minute, Natsuki's quiet sobs seemed to recede, and she sat back, with Shizuru's arms still around her neck. Readjusting herself, Natsuki lay her head on Shizuru's shoulder, and sighed.

"Why do things have to be like this…"

_I know, it isn't fair…_

"The world is like this, Natsuki…"

_To see you, to have you this close, to have you broken…_

"Its fucked up."

_Should it hurt this much? To have feelings for a girl...for a student..._

"I know. It really is..."_  
_

--

TBC.

I keep lying! Dang it, I promise I'll update Hostage once I get to the more happier chapters of this story. I guess you could say I'm not in the best of moods to be writing a smexyful chapter. But I promise, I'll make it smex-tastic.

Review, my lovely readers. I will hand out free particles of matter from some type of organism.


	8. What the Eff?

A//N: I apologize that this is late update, cause soccer has recently gotten bigger than it has, so yeah, I've had less time. Plus, I have to catch up on my homework for getting a C in math, because of me reading all this fanfics and stuffs…and skating…but yeaaah.

--

Natsuki's crying resided as the elevator finally reached to the lobby, and the two exited, letting the melancholic aura spread around. Shizuru couldn't help it, but instead of just standing there, she wrapped an arm around Natsuki's shoulder, and pulled her close. Usually Natsuki would have pushed something like this off and away from her, since she plainly didn't like someone touching her, however, her touch, Shizuru's touch, it comforted her. Natsuki smiled despite her red eyes that annunciated that she had been crying previously, and her body heated up a bit.

Whether it was from being held by someone who understood her, who knew her, or the short moment of happiness, Shizuru had felt the warmth come to Natsuki's usual cold skin, and when Shizuru noticed this, she stopped to look at Natsuki whose face was flushed from the crying and the sudden touch.

"Your not used to this, are you…?" Shizuru said, her voice quiet and questioning. Natsuki slowly shook her head sadly, letting herself succumb to Shizuru's touch. Shizuru sighed, and smiled. Stopping Natsuki from walking further, Shizuru wrapped both of her arms around Natsuki, and rest her head on Natsuki's shoulder from the back.

Cuddling softly against Natsuki, Shizuru took a breath of Natsuki's scent, and whispered, "Then I'll make sure you do get used to it." The serious atmosphere seemed to have disappeared, and Shizuru moved up to blow into Natsuki's ear. Usually, one would have saw this as an intimate scene, however, it was honestly a playful act between the two.

Natsuki's sadness had disappeared because of Shizuru, and she let out a quiet giggle. _A giggle?! This girl is capable of giggles!_ Shizuru smirked like the devil, and touched Natsuki's side, right below her rib on the side. Natsuki's body tensed up, and Natsuki's squeaked and jumped, causing Shizuru's jaw to slam shut and hurting her a bit.

Natsuki turned around, her face twisted in the emotions of laughing at Shizuru getting karma, or having her face in complete shock that Shizuru had just poked her. But she let herself go to the latter, and started cracking up. "That's what you get!!!" she said in between laughs. Shizuru wanted to say something back, but decided to enjoy the moment of Natsuki 'rolling down the aisles'.

This was a new experience for Shizuru, to see Natsuki laugh, to hear her laugh, and to see tears come out not because of sadness, but of joy, made Shizuru smile despite the pain Natsuki had felt earlier. She felt better to know that she had the power to stop Natsuki from feeling down…she felt better to know that she had made Natsuki simply laugh.

The two walked across the street to the parking lot, seeing that there were no cars passing, and hurried just in case. Once they spotted Shizuru's car, they slowly walked towards it, and stopped in front of the door. Shizuru opened it, but before she went in, she turned around and looked at Natsuki.

The two stared at each other, not making a move.

"Bye."

"Bye.." the other said back.

And yet even with the parting words, the two still stood there. That is, until Natsuki's phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to stick her hands into her jeans and flip out the phone. "Hello? Oh, okay. Yeah, she's leaving… Okay. I'm coming, bye." Natsuki said and flipping the phone closed. Sighing, she and Shizuru shared a longing glance at each other before Natsuki gave her a little smile.

"Yeah, my dad called me, I have to go. Drive safe Shizuru."

Shizuru nodded, smiled at the girl, and entered her car and started the engine. She then pulled out and drove off home, while Natsuki walked back to her apartment.

Natsuki went back up the elevator, and into the apartment, where her dad turned his head from the couch and gave her an all knowing grin. "What?" she meekly said before she spotted her brother and told him to sleep since it was already late. He nodded and sped to his room, leaving Natsuki and her Dad.

Nodoma chuckled and stood up, turning the TV off, before heading to his own room, but he stopped to look at Natsuki. "If I hadn't called, I bet you and that girl would've been out there for a while, just standin' and staring at each other, wouldn't you?" Of course, he needed no answer, as he left, happy to see the pink tinge of color appear on Natsuki's cheeks.

Natsuki shook her head and sighed, a happy-ish sigh, and turned off the lights and headed towards her own room. _I'll miss this night…everything felt…like a family…_Natsuki thought before closing her own door.

--

The day after, Friday, the day where Shizuru promised to make dinner for them, came and ended faster than Natsuki expected. Being her, she finished all her homework, and managed to avoid Ian and the rest, until her last class where he sat next to her.

Already in her seat by the time the warning bell rung, Natsuki was in her normal position. Resting her head on her plopped up arm, she gazed out the window until Shizu…Ms. Fujino, came to start class. Today she wore blue jeans with rips around her thigh and knee, her usual black converses, and a black sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was tied up, since Natsuki had messy bed hair that morning and didn't want to risk making Naota late for school because she needed to fix her tangled bed hair.

She felt a chair being dragged back, and instead of finding Ian where he usually sat, there was this boy with a messy fohawk, wearing a green shirt with white long sleeves, and slightly baggy jeans. On his feet were flimsy shoes, and he wore rectangular glasses on brownish eyes with red swirls. Honest to say, the boy was good looking in a comfy way, just not to Natsuki.

He looked towards Natsuki and held out his hand, with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, I'm Yuu."

Natsuki lifted an eyebrow, and repeated, "You're…me?"

The boy grinned and let out a loud laughter, attracting attention from the few classmates that had finally arrived that heard the infamous Kuga speak to a boy that nobody knew. Obviously to them, it was a moment where everyone had to eavesdrop and pay attention to the words that was spoken, either ready to spread rumors or feel jealous that Natsuki didn't talk to them. "No, its Yuu. Y, U, U. But you and Yuu are pronounced the same…haha, anyways yeah. What's your name?"

Natsuki shook her head, and for some reason, her lips curled upwards. If someone had introduced themselves to her, she'd usually ignore them. But…Now it felt like it was normal to smile at the silly scene. The teenager had warm brown eyes when he grinned, obviously showing that he was a good guy. Natsuki let out a chuckle, before looking at the person next to her. It felt normal for her to consider him as a possible friend, not an annoying classmate. _Shizuru changed me…_she dimly thought, a small smile that nobody but Shizuru would have seen if she was there. After all, it was the smile that Natsuki would have planted on her face for some reason when she saw her older friend.

"Well, Yuu, I'm Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki said, and Yuu gave her a bright smile. "Nice to meet you. So, Natsuki-san, I just transferred here, and I thought I'd sit next to you. You looked bored, and I'm a loser here, so want to be friends? And don't worry, I'm clean if you suspect anything. The only thing I choose to get high on is sugar." Yuu said, grinning, despite of his blunt statements, at Natsuki. Natsuki smiled, and shrugged, she finally had met a decent guy.

However, the new found friendship was ruined when Ian finally came into the room, right as the warning bell rung, with half the class trailing behind him. Natsuki didn't want to make it obvious, but she couldn't see her teacher yet so she resorted to moving her head to get a better view of the crowd. Yuu looked at her, than to the crowd, confused.

_Still no Shizuru…_ Natsuki thought, but then remembered that she shouldn't be addressing her temporary teacher with her first name. "What the hell? Hey, shit head, get the hell out of my seat!" Natsuki turned her head to see Ian glaring at her new found 'friend'. Yuu looked at him innocently, even though a grin was trying its best not to appear, and he calmly said, "But, this seat was empty, and I don't recall any name on it.. And Natsuki doesn't mind me sitting here, so why don't you, uh, shoo?" He said, moving his hands to point at a seat on the other side of the room.

Natsuki watched amused that someone had finally decided to stand up to Ian instead of cowering that they might get beat up, and continued watching the scene unfold. Ian's eye brows furrowed and stepped closer to Yuu, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting the boy up. Natsuki was surprised to see Yuu at least two inches shorter than her, since Ian was easily able to lift him off the floor. Despite of the fact that Yuu was grabbed and his feet couldn't touch the floor, he still grinned in amusement.

"Wow dude, you sure have anger problems," Yuu calmly said, shaking his head in disappointment as if Ian was acting really stupid, which he was. Ian raised his fist, ready to smash it into Yuu's jaw. Natsuki looked around, still seeing no Shizuru, but instead saw the whole class watching the scene. Sighing in disappointment, Natsuki stood up and grabbed Ian's fist before it even thought about moving, and squeezed it hard. Her nails also ripped into Ian's fist, and he winced in pain, causing her to almost let out a light laugh that the 'tough Ian's' voice cracked.

Ian dropped Yuu, who sat in his chair, smirking in victory, but Natsuki didn't let go of Ian's hand. She moved closer to him, and glared. "Don't ever do that again," was all she said, and she sat back down in her own seat. The bell rung, and Shizuru finally came into the classroom, and everyone shuffled to their respective seat, not wanting to get in trouble for not being in their seat. Except Ian, who still stood there glaring at Yuu.

Shizuru walked in the classroom and was a bit surprised when she saw someone in the boy Ayate Ian's seat. Looking at Natsuki, she saw the girl's emerald eyes obviously trying to tell her to make Ian sit somewhere else, or something among those lines. Ah, but she couldn't help resist abusing her power. "Ara, Ayate-san, class has started, please take a seat," and she nodded towards a desk on the far other side of the room, far away from Ian's friends.

"But, Man, this dude is in MY seat! Make him move!" Ian shouted, pointing at Yuu. Yuu meekly grinned and looked back at Ian, trying to hold back his laughter. Yuu actually really didn't care whether he sat here or there, as long as he _sat_ and didn't _stand_ then it was all good.

Shizuru looked at Ian, a bit irritated that he couldn't deal and whined like a fourth grader. Sighing, she pointed at the empty seat far away. "I don't care, you are disrupting class time. And it doesn't matter, I think its better for you to be separated from your friends or you won't pay attention. Now, sit." Shizuru said in a harsh voice, obviously serious about her decision. Ian glared at the temporary teacher, before glaring at Yuu, mouthing the words, '_you better watch out'_, before walking across the whole room with the kind of people he hated.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who was trying to hold back a smile, not because of Ian being mad, but because of the way Shizuru acted mean. For some reason, Shizuru seemed to get the idea that Natsuki could imagine her being one of those mean monster teachers.

"Okay, you, are you the new student?" Shizuru said, her voice a bit flat when she looked at Yuu, feeling that the boy was familiar. Aside from that, he wasn't jealous…okay, yeah she was, she'd love to sit next to the girl in class, but, she's the teacher. Yuu stood up, and politely bowed. "Yes miss, my name is Yuu…" Yuu stopped, studying Shizuru.

Natsuki eyed Yuu because his jaw dropped, and he took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Shizuru had her hair half tied, so some of it was down, and some was up and tied into a small ponytail, and she wore regular blue jeans and flats, and a white t-shirt with a grey, black, and light blue striped hoodie that was zipped all the up to her breasts, so the white shirt was visible. Something felt burning in Natsuki as she wanted to glare at Yuu for looking at Shizuru like that, but she set aside her little flame as she watched intently what was going on.

Suddenly, Shizuru gasped and she dropped the attendance book she held, which made Natsuki even more mad. _Hey, what the heck's going on…?_ She bitterly thought, not liking the idea of Yuu gaping at Shizuru, or vice versa.

"Momma!?"

Natsuki's eyes widened. Shizuru was a mom at the age of 22 with a boy that's probably 17 or 18?!

What. The. Hell.

Or rather, What. The. Fuck.

--

TBC.

Once again, I apologize for the late update. And here is my ordeal of all the stories I've made.

Since I was stupid and kept putting so many and never bothered to finish, here is my goal.

Finish Truth be told and then Hostage,

Then HSD/Imperfectness and 7 minutes in heaven (which won't take long),

And then whatever I have in mind after.

Also the Momma part? An inspired twist that came from the story **From mother and daughter to lovers **by Rainee-chan.

Ahh, forbidden romances... 3


	9. Must Be Love

A/N: Well, we're on the last quarter at school, so after this I'm planning to work hard for straight A's so I could get honors in high school, so even if I haven't been updating recently, I won't update anytime soon either. Mostly likely on weekends. 

And if your wondering, Yuu really wasn't his full name, and It wasn't based off Yukino…'kay, maybe it was, but they look nothing alike, so take that image outta' yerr' heads. 

--

_M-m-momma! _Natsuki thought. Shizuru looked over at her first, worried that Natsuki would get the wrong impression, however, she had to suppress a laughter at Natsuki's dumbstruck face. It was actually cute, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was slightly open in shock, and she was completely frozen in her seat. _Ara, what is she thinking of…_ But aside from that, she returned her focus onto Yuu, much to Natsuki's disappointment. 

"Yuu-ku…Fuji…er…Viola-kun…no, that doesn't sound right…" Shizuru mumbled under her breath trying to find a way to call the boy without making the situation worse. As if everyone read her thoughts, they all erupted in whispers, chatter, and questions about the two ready to spread gossip about such things. Shizuru then sighed, and brought up to her forehead, and slapped it lightly, a light blush appearing on her head as she realized that she had helped worsen the situation. 

She raised her hands and glared at her students, except Natsuki, who was still seated with shock on her face, and made them quiet down. Once everyone was done, she gave her trademark smile to…

"Yuukio-san, welcome to this school. Now, before everyone gossips of what relation we might have, I will put it simple and short. Yuukio's parents…my uncle and auntie, they were…in a fatal accident," Natsuki looked towards Yuu who had a sad smile on his face, as if remembering his real parents, "And he is my cousin, but since then, I've taken care of him, and…well, I'm like his mom. Anyways, we've wasted many precious minutes of learning…so, today we're learning about…"

Yuu sat down in his seat next to Natsuki, whose shock was still on her face. Yuu looked at her, as if questioning why she was so shock. So he asked. In a quiet voice, Yuu leaned towards her and asked, "What's up with you? Out of everyone here, you look shockingly…shocked!"

Natsuki shook herself out of her own trance and sighed. "Well, I guess its cause…Well, I've told Shizuru a lot of things and she's never told me about you." 

"Shizuru?" Yuu said raising his eyebrow, wondering what the relationship was between his new friend and his 'mother'-cousin. Obviously it wasn't very common that a student would call a teacher by their first name. Either that student is extremely disrespectful, or the two must've had an extremely close relationship. As for Yuu, he wasn't that shocked, since it seemed cute to see such a relationship between his mother-cousin and his new friend, and he totally accepted homosexual relationships…

Natsuki looked at him, and covered her slip, "Er, Miss Fujino…I mean….yeah…Ms. Fujino…never mentioned you." She said looking away, her voice lowering. _Aah, look what she made me do…by calling her first name I slipped…_Natsuki dimly thought, and she lowered her head. Shizuru looked over to Natsuki, and saw the cute girl pouting.

_Aah…_Shizuru thought as her eyes laid on the girl, surprised by the cute vibes that were just flying out of her. How could anyone fear such a plushie toy! Shizuru would be happy her whole life if Natsuki were made into a doll, and she'd hug it allllll day long…-_ Ahh, no thoughts for a student like that…bad bad…_ Shizuru thought, shaking herself out of her little daydream.

Yuu grinned, and let out a small chuckle, after observing the looks on Shizuru's face when she was secretly staring at Natsuki's face while the teenager pouted and bit her lip. Yuu had to admit, Natsuki did look scary when she talked to Ian, but now, seeing the pink shade grow slowly on her cheeks was probably something most would die for.

Or that helpless stare Yuu saw Shizuru have. _Is it me, or is somebody in loveee…?_

TBC.

I APOLOGIZE for such a short chapter, but I have been taking **Kara Papas** advice, and took time off to study. Well, 4th quarter has started, and I'm going to do my best…which means less work. HOWEVER, I will be…most…happy…if all of you guys could do a favor for me.

My FictionPress account, **Limited Memory**, (don't ask why it doesn't have my kookie sig in it cuz it's a secret hehe), has uploaded its first story, and I'd be glad if people took the time to read it and review it anonymously or with an account, either way, I'd be grateful. The story is called _Breathing For Too Long_, and although it may seem a bit sad, It may have a happier ending than any, I repeat, ANY of my stories here. 

So check it out? 


	10. Reach

"Hello Everyone

A/N: Back from New York since Sunday, but I've been busy this week, and I improved my grades like Heckles. I want fluff in here, and Hosfff

* * *

Natsuki stopped at Shizuru's desk after the class emptied, aside from Yuu. "How come you never mentioned him?" Natsuki said in a hurt tone, not really caring if Yuu heard the weakness in her voice that was caused by Shizuru.

Shizuru felt like she would die for causing that pout on her face, but truth be told, It was completely adorable. Looking down, the teacher bowed her head down in forgiveness, muttering the quiet words, "Forgive me, Natsuki. If I had known you would be hurt, then I would have told you, I'm sorry…"

Natsuki felt bad for making Shizuru feel bad, and said, "No, its just….Shizuru, you already know much about my family. You know about Naota, my mother, my father…and it kind of feels weird when I don't know you." Natsuki said, and Shizuru frowned, and looked at Yuu. The short boy had this mischievous glint, before silently exiting the room, only mouthing the words, "I'll be outside," and leaving the two in the room. Shizuru suddenly blushed, and staring at Natsuki was too much for her.

_She's my student. She's my student. She's my student. She's my student_ Shizuru chanted in her head, trying to get rid of any unnatural emotion she had towards the younger girl. _She's my student, she's my student, she's my student…she's my student with beautiful emerald eyes…a nice body…a nice ass…_ Shizuru's eyes accidentally lowered down. _No. Bad Shizuru, _she said to herself, and did herself to restrain whatever was in her.

It wasn't just a lust temptation though, it was as if every cell in her body desired to be as close as it could to Natsuki's…anything, and it burned into a pain in her chest as she saw the distance between the two. Shizuru sighed, and smiled at the younger girl. "Would you like to learn about me so we're equal?"

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, and gave her that small smile, before leading Shizuru behind the desk and sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall to look at the empty class room. "It calms me, seeing an empty classroom," Natsuki said, explaining to Shizuru of why they sat there. "Do I get to ask questions?" Shizuru nodded, and Natsuki bit her lip as she thought, and looked at Shizuru, "What kind of family do you have? Despite of your economical situation," she said.

"They were usually gone most of the time, and i was used to it, getting home schooled and such. " Said Shizuru, as she leaned her head back against the wall. Natsuki thought for her next question before asking, "What's your favorite color?"

"Mustard Yellow. Not bright yellow, like, a mustard-ish yellow, i like it, its unique. I take it yours is Blue?" Shizuru asked.

"Nope, my favorite color is actually Green, Like, not my eyes green, but a darker color, like a lighter Sage, but not to light." Natsuki answered, and thought for Shizuru's next question. "How was your life at home?" she asked.

Shizuru sighed, and admitted, "I grew up alone really. I stayed back at home most of the time when I was a kid, and the people I saw the most were the maids and butlers, and I couldn't even remember their names. It's lonely, but I guess being alone has its advantages to you know…anyways, I have a father and a mother, no siblings, and Yuukio-kun is my only relative…so that's much about my me…"

Their shoulders were touching and they stayed there sitting with the sunlight pouring in through the window, and the faint sounds of the ocean waves reached and filled up the quiet silence.

Shizuru gasped when Natsuki turned to her and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's shoulders, while on her knees. "Well, you've got me here now. Naota, Dad, and Yuu too," Natsuki said.

Shizuru was just in shock as she breathed in Natsuki's scent, and melted in the other girl's warmth. It felt right, and the pain her heart had subsided for the time being. "Na…Natsuki…you should understand…that what you're doing…is intimate for a student and a teacher…" Shizuru whispered, having trouble with finding her voice. She heard Natsuki chuckle, and pull back.

"Do you think I give a fuck about what other people think? You aren't an official teacher, I'm already past 18, and this isn't sexually violating me- unless you're planning on molesting me here…" Natsuki quietly joked. Shizuru blushed, amazed at Natsuki's sarcasm, and the fact that Natsuki seemed to be more happier than when she first met the teenager.

Pulling back, Shizuru mumbled, "Perhaps; What if I were?" and pulled back to look in Natsuki's eyes, hoping to see the feelings that she had for the younger girl there, but she couldn't in the midst of confusion.

Natsuki was a bit shocked, she had meant that as a joke, but from the blush on Shizuru's face, and her voice cracking, she had made her feelings slightly obvious, and Natsuki would never even think of disrespecting them.

"I…I'm sorry Shizuru. I didn't mean to do such a thing…" Natsuki mumbled, and hung her head low. Shizuru smiled, and leaned forward, kissing Natsuki on the cheek. "If we leave, the rules don't apply…"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Shizuru's suggestive tone, wondering when they had developed such a relationship, even though it wasn't one, and she could by then tell that Shizuru joking around, and sighed.

"So your apartment, or mine?" Natsuki joked back, and Shizuru laughed, before replying, "Let's get kinky and use the bathroom." Natsuki burst out into laughter, and smiled at Shizuru, a different kind, it was happier than that little smile. Like she was grinning almost. Or maybe she was.

"In the shower?" Natsuki said, continuing their little game, causing Shizuru to smile even more. "Not at home, public bathroom stall," Shizuru slyly replied, as she got up and held her hand up to help Natsuki stand back up.

"Kitchen counter?"

"Car, parking lot, _during _the day," Shizuru said with a small grin.

The two laughed, and walked out the door, and Shizuru reached for Natsuki's hand.

* * *

TBC.

Don'tchahatemyshortchapters?

Sorry, I'm working on a long one for Hostage.

You should SO definitely check out fictionpress(dot)com/s/2492135/3/

I'll love you 4EVER hehe.


	11. Apology

Dearest Fanfiction dot Netty Reviewers Readers and such,

Blahblahblah, I take back what I said. I'd like to put what happened, but let's just say a week in the hospital waiting made me very…unapproachable. But I decided I can't stop writing; its become something I'm attached to, and I don't really care whether I sucked or not to begin with. But alas, after a few talks with my best friend who apparently is the only one who knows of my writing stuff (If you knew knew me, I wouldn't seem like the one to write in the first place) and yeah. Sorry for whatever reactioins I caused, but honestly it wasn't for sympathy in the first place. For whatever time it was I really did give up on it, but, I miss it too much.

And I Will be updating more frequently hopefully, but for now I still need to let things relax.

Sincerely.

Kookie:D.


	12. Snowy Wonders

A/N: Done with my … extremely long break. I'm really sorry! Haha…anyways…I'm crazily in love with writing, but I get too many ideas, and then I get REALLY, I mean, really lost and have a huge writer's block. Hostage has been paused because I SCREWED up big time…but Truth be Told has been bugging me. I really have a bad tendency to keep writing other things…

* * *

Natsuki bit her lip. It was faster than anything she expected. I mean, before Shizuru even came here, she would never imagine having someone she could call a true friend. Corny, but shit, it was true. It just shows how easy the two could…click. It wasn't really normal when a teacher and student…became friends. But things were good for them, Shizuru did her job in school, and outside of school she hung out with Natsuki as her tutor.

Also, every Friday Shizuru would go to Natsuki's apartment to make dinner for the family of 3.

Winter season was almost over as it approached February, but it had just gotten colder. In fact, snow had started piling down again, causing trouble for a lot of people in need to drive, so school was closed for a week since the roads were filled with snow.

Natsuki and Naota took off, going down the Apartment Complex to the front door. It was a bit hard to open because of the snow, but with what they were doing, it was going to be worth it. "So, is Shi-chan and Yuu-kun are gonna meet us there?" Naota asked, running around in his boots and waterproof pants and a black sweater. His beanie today had a gray and blue striped pattern on it, and he did look a little pale, but for now he seemed happy and fine, and that was what mattered most right now. Natsuki nodded, smiled. "Want a piggy back ride?" she offered. Naota's eyes brightened up and as Natsuki crouched he jumped on her and yipped. "Giddy up!"

Natsuki laughed as the two walked over the snow that started to go higher up to her shins down to the beach. After walking a long hike through the city, they finally approached the boardwalk, and spotted the two they were looking for.

"Natsuuuuki-chan!" Yuu chirped and ran towards Natsuki, tackling her and knocking her and Naota into the snow. Natsuki yelped and suddenly felt cold around her, and pushed Yuu up. Naota and her were covered in snow, and Naota was grinning deviously. He picked up a snow ball and threw it into Yuu's face, which was starting to get red, who threw it back. Natsuki managed to get around the two bickering 'children', and head towards her teacher.

She felt her cheeks warm up seeing Shizuru in a coat, in blue skinny jeans and black boots, and on her head was a beanie with a small visor. She looked…really pretty. "Hey…" Natsuki simply said, shivering at the site. She was really pretty…

"Hi to you too…" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, and moved over, on the bench she sat on. Judging from the piles of snow around it, Natsuki figured that Shizuru and Yuu had taken the snow off the bench so they could have their picnic. It was weird, snow at a beach. But weird things happen a lot, and this was a bit spectacular. Shizuru had a picnic basket next to her, and set a blanket on the snow, and set the basket on it. Yuu immediately saw this and picked Naota up and started running and sat at Natsuki's and Shizuru's feet on the blanket.

"YAY! Food!" he smiled, and opened the basket, but froze when Shizuru was giving him the look she used in class when he was talking too much. Natsuki smiled, and scooted closer to Shizuru after a cold breeze hit her. Yuu wiggled his eye brows, causing Natsuki to just ignore him and Shizuru to roll her eyes. Shizuru opened the basket and took out a large thermos, and took out four mugs: a blue one, a green one, a purple, and a red mug, handing one to each person.

"Yay, Hot Choco and marshmallows!" both Naota and Yuu said in union. "You guys are…so…childish…" Natsuki mumbled, sipping at her own hot chocolate. Shizuru giggled, and scooted closer to Natsuki so that their shoulders were brushing. Natsuki eyed Shizuru, inwardly smiling at seeing the blush on her cheeks. _She's probably really cold…_ Natsuki thought, and sipped more. Shizuru opened the basket again, and pulled out sandwiches, and a bowl of chips.

"Gee, I think this is the weirdest picnic I've ever held…" Shizuru said, as the four watched the waves crash into the sandy/snowy beach. "I agree," Natsuki said, and more cold winds hit them, so the two scooted closer together…again, and were completely side by side now. Shizuru giggled, seeing Natsuki start to blush, and ate her sandwhich.

Naota and Yuu were both grinning, whispering into each other's ears, before swallowing their food and gulping down the remainder of their hot chocolate and running off too build a Snow castle nearby. By then, Shizuru and Natsuki had finished their sandwhiches, and were sipping on their second cup of hot cocoa. "Thanks Shizuru…" Natsuki mumbled, and Shizuru looked at her. "It was your idea though, Natsuki, I just offered," Shizuru said confused.

"No, no, thanks for helping me. And Naota. And…my whole family. We've never been this close since…since before…until you came back. You'd be a perfect mommy you know…" Natsuki said, a blush pasted on her cheeks. Shizuru giggled at her adorable facial expression, she looked so flustered and vulnerable right there, and Shizuru just wanted to hug her and keep her as a body pillow…or maybe more.

"Maybe I should be your mommy?" Shizuru asked, poking Natsuki's blushing cheek, only making her blush even more. "N-no!" Natsuki said, looking up with worry in her eyes.

"Well why not?" Shizuru pushed, pouting and staring directly into Natsuki's eyes.

"C-cause…well…uum…it…it…wouldn't…be…right if you married my dad…besides, you wouldn't be happy with him! He's not your type!" Natsuki blurted, and bit her lip and looked down. Shizuru had a really big smile on by now, and couldn't help but press on further.

"Well, what do you suppose my type is…hmm?" Shizuru said, leaning closer to Natsuki. "U-u-uh…y-your t-type…eh?" Natsuki stuttered, "W-well…Knowing you…I'd think you'd want someone…who gives you a challenge…like…you know different opinions? It'd keep up…umm…the excitement…since you kind of like that kind of thing…and…that person would be someone you could tease, since you like teasing…and…"

"I wonder who that fits," Shizuru interrupted, grinning, seeing the blush grow even bigger on Natsuki's face. "We only have about five months before school ends…" she jokingly whispered in Natsuki's ear, who yelped and jumped up. "W-what a-are you t-talking about Shizuru!"

Shizuru let out a laugh, "You are too cute...and sit!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and sat back down but a few centimeters away from touching Shizuru. "You tease too much…" Natsuki mumbled, looking at Yuu and Naota as their little castle started to actually look like a big castle. "Should I stop…?" Shizuru whispered under her breath, asking herself more than asking Natsuki.

"No…never stop being you…" Natsuki said. Shizuru blushed, god, Natsuki was amazing.

"You're really adoraaaaable…" Shizuru whined, even though she was complimenting Natsuki.

Natsuki raised a brow in confusion, and Shizuru explained herself. "I just wanna hugggggg youuuuu because your all sweet and adorable with that pink blush on your cheeks…and those lips…" Shizuru went on, but froze up at the last part.

Natsuki stared at her, and Shizuru prayed, she actually prayed that Natsuki didn't hear it. "My lips?" Damn.

"They they they…um… they…umm…umm…" Shizuru blushed, and started to slowly scoot back, as a grin started to crawl and place itself on Natsuki's…lips.

"What about my lips?" Natsuki once again asked. Shizuru stayed silent, before jumping up and running. Natsuki jumped up, and ran, easily tackling Shizuru down into the snow and started to tickle her ribs. "What about my lips Shizuru-_sensei_?" she mocked, teasing Shizuru. Shizuru's face started to go red incredibly fast, as she roared in laughter. Natsuki stuck out her tongue, jumped up, and grabbed a pile of snow and threw it all over her teacher's face.

The ruby eyed girl sputtered as some snow went in her mouth, and she spit out the filth. "Eww, Natsuki, that's dirty!"

Natsuki shrugged and walked away, while Shizuru pulled herself up grinning, and threw snow at Natsuki, who turned around with this 'oh no you didn't' look. "Come on, we are not children Shizuru!"

The other girl merely smirked and threw more snow at Natsuki, who sighed and grabbed snow for her ammo and threw back with all her might. Shizuru dodged them, and ran close to Natsuki, and pulled back her sweater and dumped snow into her shirt.

"OH MY GOD!! COOOLD!" Natsuki yelled, jumping up and down and doing her best to get the snow out, but by now she was shivering a bit. Shizuru giggled like a child, and shook her head. "Come on, we've been here for a while…let's go to my place!" Shizuru suggested, and Natsuki bit her lip and gave her a gave her a shy glance. "Can we stay for dinner? I mean if its too much to ask for I'm okay with it but you know…umm…"

The young woman merely smiled at the teenager's shyness, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, come on Natsuki. I don't think I could say no to you unless you wanted me to deal drugs or kill someone." Natsuki snorted, and smiled, and ran over to Yuu and her little brother.

"Yay! Warmth!" Natsuki, Yuu, and Naota shouted. Shizuru laughed, and took off her wet coat, and looked at everyone. They were all pretty wet. "Umm, I think we should change into more warm clothes…Yuu, give some of your extra clothes to Naota, they'll be pretty big on him though…"

"YAY, DRESS UP!" Yuu shouted, grabbing Naota and giggling. Natsuki stared wide eyed, and turned to Shizuru. "I swear if he molests my brother…"

Shizuru smiled, and sweetly said, "He'd do it in a kinky way, don't worry," knowing that Natsuki would let the words jump through her before actually analyzing what she really said.

"Oh its okay then…wait WHAT!?" Natsuki yelled, blushing. Shizuru giggled and ran to her room, and Natsuki sighed and followed. "Jeez Shizuru, act your age, not your shoe size…" Natsuki muttered when she stepped into Shizuru's room. Shizuru was in her closet, and already brought out lots of clothes. She threw a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt…and Natsuki grabbed the shirt. "Shizuru, why do you have my shirt?"

"I stole it when I was in your room. I wanted to sleep in it so it could be like I was sleeping with you," Shizuru nonchalantly said, while looking for something she could wear. Natsuki shook her head with a smile on her face, god Shizuru amused her to no ends. She pulled off her clothes, not worrying about having to feel awkward, Shizuru was in the closet, wasn't she? _Okay_, Natsuki's eye twitched, _that could could've seriously had a double meaning…_

Once Natsuki was in dry clothes, she saw Shizuru come out with pajama short shorts and a light green sweater on. "Now that we're comfortable, let's watchity watch a movie movie!" Shizuru said jumping. Wow, was she…really relaxed that way. Her maturity went down a notch, she was really excited.

Natsuki followed Shizuru to see Yuu and Naota in the kitchen, wearing some of Yuu's pajamas, and Naota had to fold them a lot for them to fit. "LET'S WATCH WALL-E!!" Yuu chirped, picking up the Blueray Dvd. Shizuru jumped and ran to the kitchen. "SMORES AND HOT CHOCOLATE!!" she yelled.

_Okay, something is weird. Shizuru is a bit…too happy…today…_ Natsuki thought, but shook her head. What was wrong with Shizuru being happy? Nothing should stop her from being happy right? But maybe the only reason Natsuki was disgruntled was by the fact that something was making Shizuru happy, and there was a chance that it _wasn't _her. _Boy, that's really mature for me…gee…_

A few minutes later, Shizuru came out with a plate of warm smores, and went back to retrieve the mugs of hot chocolate. Yuu pushed in the DVD, and they sat on the big comfy couch Shizuru had, Natsuki being in the middle in between Yuu and Shizuru.

The movie…was unbelievably good. Although no real dialogue was said…Shizuru had ended up crying. "Oh god…I love pixar movies…"

"Pixar eh, heard that the author wants to work for em one day…" Natsuki mumbled.

They stared at her with a 'wtf' expression, but she shook her hand in the air and said, "Nothing nothing! Well, its getting late, so I guess me and Naota should go- okay, why are you too looking at each other like that?"

Yuu and Shizuru were eying each other, and Shizuru had this stupid goofy smile on her face. "Natsuki…come with me!" Shizuru said, grabbing Natsuki's hand, and pulling her back to her room. She shut the door, and turned to Natsuki. "Look look, I think you noticed I'm a bit giddy today…but but but… I get really happy sometimes…and especially on this occasion…but now, I'm really happy but nervous…cause…Yuu told…or rather forced me to do this…but it was fun and all…and…" Shizuru said, stumbling over her words.

Natsuki tilted her head, obvious confused at what was going on. The young writer tried to connect thing together, but she couldn't, but anyways, she was soon going to find out what was happening. "Wait, there was a reason for today? I don't get it, I know its no one's birthday, and its only the start of February, I'm actually really confused…" Natsuki muttered.

The older woman blushed, and took in a deep breath. "Do you…umm….wanna…eh…ehh…go…umm…have a field trip?" Shizuru asked quickly and under her breath. Natsuki obviously didn't hear what she said, and moved closer, saying, "Excuse me?"

"D-do you think our class should have a field trip? To…To a snow resort?" Shizuru babbled, obviously embarrassed. Natsuki scratched her head, unsure. "I'm not sure, but I think we could do it as a graduation trip instead of a class trip, you'd have to bring it up…you know? And…if we did It'd be the first field trip I've ever went to…so I guess I'd wanna go…but…that means…I have to room with someone…and…I definitely don't want to room with Rachel or her other friends…so…is it allowed…"

"If we shared a room?" Shizuru asked, practically jumping up and down. Natsuki nodded, blushing a bit. "YES! It'd be like a sleepover!" Shizuru said, jumping on her bed.

"Okay, didn't expect that kind of reaction…" Natsuki muttered and watched Shizuru bounce in joy. This side of her…it was nice. "THANKYOU NATSUKI! I wanted your approval first, since you would've been forced to go if you didn't want to, but now that you want to go everything is all better!"

Natsuki chuckled, and asked Shizuru, "So when is this all gonna happen?"

"Umm…maybe a month before graduation? Nah, there's too much testing go around then…probably next month? During March? It'll be snowing still in the mountain, so its great!" Shizuru exclaimed.

Natsuki simply smiled. Shizuru was the smart, confident, graceful, mature teacher, and at the same time, the cute, excited, childish girl that Natsuki had come to…

Had come to what exactly?

* * *

a/n: SORRY I haven't updated…and I've been slacking off. Its hard making things long…but…hope you enjoyed anyways. I'm probably going to update Hostage by the end of NEXT week, maybe if I can find the file...


End file.
